Only Friends
by Alison91
Summary: Bella and Edward have been close friends all their lives. But when he moves in with her, she starts to feel differently about him. Will their friendship subside and allow their relationship to flourish, or are the destined to be Only Friends?
1. Friendship

**A/N: Okay Hi! I just want to thank you first of all for clicking on my story since it has such a crap summary and crap title. I've got the first three chapters of this story written, so hopefully you can get a feel for it and and can help me! I need a twist or a 'main event' to happen in this story. I've had no trouble writing up to this point because I've not needed the twist yet. But I feel that without something it will just be a mundane romance.**

**So please read this and the next few chapters, and if you have any ideas for the story and title, please, please feel free to tell me in a mail/review. I will be forever in your debt if you can give me any ideas at all, because I'm at a block!**

**Also, if any of you have read my other story (Torn Between Two - which is a Bella x Jacob story) you will notice the chapters in it are quite short and I'm hoping to change that. So yay! This chapter is 2,961 words (Excluding A/N) :D **

**I've rated this story M for language and future lemons. Hope you enjoy :)**

****I do not own anything related to Twilight (Only saying this once, since it is fair to say, everyone knows SM owns all the characters!)**  
**

* * *

1

Friendship

I was woken up on Monday morning by my offending alarm clock. As I rolled over the bed to slap my hand onto the snooze button, I opened my eyes a miniscule amount as the light from the window burned them and caused me to frown. Snooze – 15 minutes. That would give me enough time to fully wake up before I had to drag myself out of my cosy cocoon in bed and get ready for work. As I lay, I looked out of the small rectangular window on the opposite wall. It was raining outside, again. It was always raining in Forks. There were a few nice days here and there, but they were rare and I always seemed to be cooped up in the office when the sun did decide to show face.

I lay there until my alarm clock started to shrill through my small room again. As quick as I could I slammed my hand down on top so I didn't have to listen to the abrading noise emanating from the small clock. It read 7.15am. With a huff I sat up in bed. The cold air instantly made me shiver as my quilt slid off my shoulders. I sat for a few moments so I wouldn't get dizzy when I stood up. After I was sure I would be okay, I swung my legs hesitantly out from under the quilt and bared them to the cool air that filled my room. I stood up and stretched, making sure to stay close to the bed. I didn't need another unwanted scrape or bruise to match the rest. I stumbled across my room to head to the bathroom. I opened the door and as I done so, the smell of bacon and sausages wafted up the stairs from below. I decided to ditch having a shower to find out what had Edward up so early.

Edward was my best friend come flatmate. We had been friends ever since I could remember. Edward came from a wealthy family and was filthy rich. It was ridiculous to think that he would actually help me out by staying in this dingy little flat.

When I left my dad, Charlie, to live on my own last month, this was the only flat available in the area. Well that I could even think to be able to afford anyway. It was a two bed-roomed, double floored flat above a little florist. I thought that since I'd been working for _Jenks and Sons_ _Distribution_ as a junior accountant for over three years I would soon be up for promotion. So I took the little flat and moved in alone even though Edward had begged me to live with him in his fancy, open-plan apartment. I couldn't afford anything like that, and I wouldn't let him pay. Even though Edward had money to spare though our whole friendship, I never let him buy me anything.

I thought back to the first week that I had moved into the flat.

-Flashback-

Since I'd moved in a week ago, boxes still lay strewn across my hall and living room. I hadn't had the chance to get things unpacked since I'd been putting in overtime at the office. It was Sunday morning, so I decided it was time to start on unpacking. I started with the bedroom box. I dragged the huge box out of the living room and to the hall. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I wondered how I would get the box upstairs without multiple trips. Then I heard a knock from my front door. I had no time for anyone trying to sell me some unwanted items that cost a fortune, so I ignored it. But the mystery knocker was persistent and wouldn't go away. So I stomped over to the door and flung it open, only to find my best friend Edward standing with two suitcases at his side and a stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Couldn't see you put out, Roomie." He shrugged as he picked up his suitcases and slid past me into the hallway. He put his suitcases down in the hall and had a wander about silently looking into each room on the ground floor, nodding as he done so.

"Well, this isn't so bad! It's a little small, but I suppose it will have to do!" He joked as he returned to me still standing in the hall.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I asked, shocked that he hadn't even called to ask if he could move in. Not that he needed to really. He and I both knew that I could never say no to him.

"I tried calling, but your mobile phone has been off all week and you, clearly, don't have a house phone." He said, nodding his head toward my corded phone lying on top of a large box sitting in the hallway. Sometimes it was like Edward could read my mind. He would sometimes say things that I'd only just been thinking about. As if he was answering my questions without me asking them.

"Yeah, sorry. I've been working overtime all week. Not even had the time to charge it up." As I said that, the hall light cut out. Power cut. Well not a power cut. More the fact that I didn't have the money to put more electricity in the old meter under the stairs.

"Looks like I got here just in time." Edward deadpanned as he made his way into the living room so he could see in the light from the window. He sat down on my couch and stared at the little television I'd taken from my old bedroom at Charlie's house.

"How opposed would you be to a few recliners and a widescreen, Bella?" He asked politely, knowing what my reaction would be.

"No way, Edward! I'm not letting you give me all your stuff!" I huffed as I sat down beside him to gaze at the little television with him.

"No, Bella, I'm not _giving_ my stuff to you, it's for me to use while I live here. You can use it if you want, I suppose, but you don't have to use it." He said slyly, knowing that in the end he would get his way.

-Real time-

And that's how I've come to have the swankiest little flat on this side of Seattle. Although I wouldn't let Edward buy me anything, or give me anything for my room. So, its basic, but it does what its supposed to do.

I continued down the stairs, following the delicious food scent from the kitchen. Edward didn't have to work on Monday's – lucky bastard – or Thursdays for that matter, or Fridays, or the weekend. This is why I was confused that he was even awake at this time. Edward had created an internet search engine in partnership with his brother Jasper. It's grown excessively over the years, so Edward only has to go into the HQ in Seattle twice a week to check over rates and prices and what not. Jasper goes in another two days a week and the other three are manned by Emmett, Edwards's cousin.

I made it to the last step before I tripped today. It was like a rule – Bella must trip at least once on the stairs every day. I caught the banister before I fell though and stood up with a hint of embarrassment glinting on my cheeks. It didn't matter how many times I fell, it was impossible to get used to. I cursed the stairs before I kept walking and opened the living room door. Edward had the wall to the kitchen knocked away so it gave the illusion of a bigger room with the kitchen and living room being one room.

I rubbed my eyes as I walked into the room, still sleepy. Edward was fully clothed. He wore a button down grey shirt tucked into black suit trousers and a pair of, one of many, designer shoes that he owned.

"Any damage from your trip this morning, Bella?" he laughed as he started to slide the sausages from the frying pan onto two plates.

"Shut the fuck up, Edward. What the hell are you doing up so early on a _Monday_." I didn't mean to bark at Edward, but Monday's done that to me.

"Wow, wrong side of the bed this morning or what?" he continued to joke.

I knew that he was only trying to lighten my mood, but it didn't help. All he seemed to do was infuriate me more and more. I didn't answer him and took my seat at the oak breakfast table Edward had put in last week. I watched as he took the bacon out from under the grill and place them on the plate. Just as he slipped the bacon out, the toaster popped out two slices of golden toast. Edward knew just how I liked my toast, barely browned and only slightly crunchy on the outside so it was still soft in the middle. He spread the butter over each slice and poured out two glasses of fresh orange juice for us and he turned around to sit across from me at the table, placing each plate and cup down as he done so.

"Bella, I'm not sure but there might be birds nesting in that hair of yours." He laughed as he stabbed the first sausage. My brown curls were messy from sleep, and I'd made no attempt to tame the wild morning hair. I decided to try and lighten my mood but I only shrugged and smiled as an answer to Edward's jokes.

"So why are you up this morning then?" I asked politely as I took a bite of toast.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Bella. Have you forgotten _all_ the manners Charlie taught you?"

"I never learned them in the first place." I joked as I shoved another bite of toast into my mouth. Edward laughed and continued talking.

"I thought you'd like it if I got up and made you breakfast for once. You leave me food in the fridge almost every morning for when I drag myself from bed, so I thought it was time to return the favour." He smiled.

"_Awww!_"was my immediate reaction to Edwards' kind gesture. I lifted my right hand to pinch Edward's cheek, "your so cu-yoot!" I babbled like I were talking to a toddler.

"Urgh. Get off!" he complained as he playfully pushed my hand away.

"So, who was the blonde you had in here last night then?" I pressed, remembering catching a glimpse of blonde hair with Edward after he came in from his swanky bar crawl last night. Well as swanky as you could get in Port Angeles I suppose.

"Tanya." He said under his breath. Was he blushing? Edward Cullen was embarrassed! This was rare, I had to take _full_ advantage of this.

"Tanya…That used to go to school in the year below us? Or the one that works in that shop in town? Denalis?" Denalis was a women's clothes store in town that sold not designer but not cheap clothes either. I shopped there most of the time, so I knew who Tanya was.

"Yeah…From Denalis. I met her in Tahoe's Bar last night."

"And what? Did you fuck her? I didn't hear anything. I usually do, those dumb bimbo's usually wake me up with their porn star screaming." I joked, enjoying the blush glowing on Edward's face. It really wasn't like him.

"Well, I was going to but she was so damn frigid. She _bit_ my fucking dick!" I couldn't help the fits of laughter that emanated from me after Edward told me about Tanya. After a solid five minutes of laughing non-stop I managed to regain my breath.

"The great Edward Cullen, chick layer, got his dick bitten by one of his _conquests._" I joked. It wasn't rare for Edward to bring girls home. He could have his pick of any girl. He was tall and handsome. His deep green eyes were framed my perfect lashes and pale-ish skin. His bronzy, tousled hair was usually styled messily, and of course, his love of designer clothes and wealth usually had any girl going weak at the knees. But to be honest he hasn't brought anyone back in a while

"Shut the hell up, Bella! After she done that I gave her money for a taxi home. Couldn't risk further injury.

"Oh! Smooothe, Edward!" I chortled. "Right, I have to get ready. _Some_ of us have work to go to today!" I scowled playfully as I stood from the table and took my plate to the sink.

"I'll get that, Bella. Go get a shower." Edward smiled as he stood beside me at the sink.

"Thanks. It's about time you done some damned housework." I joked as I turned and made my way back to the stairs.

"That's why we have a maid, Bella!" he called from the kitchen when I was about half way up the stairs. I scowled at the thought of actually having a maid. It was true. Edward employed a maid a few months ago so I would stop having to tidy all the time. Because he sure as hell never tidied.

I turned on the shower to warm up as I brushed my teeth. I noticed my eyes looked tired and the extent of the messy morning hair as I looked in the mirror. Once I'd finished brushing my teeth, I de-clothed and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water run through my hair and down my skin. It was soothing, so I just stood there motionless letting the water patter down on my shoulders and trickle down my breast and down my torso.

It made me jump when Edward knocked at the bathroom door.

"Bella its 8.15, you've been in there for ever. I need to use the toilet!" Edward whined, as he opened the door.

"Sure, come on in why don't you, Edward." I deadpanned.

"Shut your trap, Bella. It's not like I haven't seen you naked before." I could hear the smile on Edwards face as he reminded me of that drunken night when we were seventeen. We had stolen some alcohol from Edwards's dads liquor cabinet. A half bottle of rum later we thought it was a good idea to have sex. Though we didn't really get that far, I bottled out before he showed me the 'time of my life' as he had once put it.

"You can't see me." I said eyeing up the navy blue shower curtain to make sure it hid me from Edward.

"Maybe I can, maybe I cant." I could hear Edward shrug nonchalantly. I instantly brought my arms up to try and cover my private parts. I heard Edward flush the toilet and walk to the sink.

"Hmm…Maybe I should use _your _toothbrush." Edward playfully joked.

"Edward! That's not funny! You better not! That's gross!" I shrieked as I remembered the last time Edward had done that because he thought it would be funny.

"You can't stop me." He joked, knowing that I was naked and would have to get out the shower to stop him. I heard him running the tap, so I had to think fast. I quickly wrapped the shower curtain around my body and held it in place behind my back with my left hand, only exposing my right arm and head. I picked up a bottle of shower gel and threw it at him. I managed to smack him on the head, and I cheered internally that I'd aimed well.

"Ow! I wasn't actually going to Bella! I was just winding you up!" He wailed as he rubbed the spot the bottle had hit.

He turned around to pick up the bottle that lay next to the door and used this opportunity to let go of the shower curtain and quickly bend out to grab the big white towel. As he turned back his eyes widened as he noticed the shower curtain was pushed back, but then looked away normally when he noticed I had a towel on.

"You're going to be late." He said as he placed the shower gel back on the shelf.

"Urgh. I know, I better hurry." I said as I stepped out of the shower. I left the bathroom and made my way back to my room and started to get dressed for work.

I looked at the clock when I was ready which read 8.45am. I grabbed my bag and made a run for the stairs. Although wearing a pencil skirt and heels did _not _help my imbalance problem and I tripped near the bottom. Thankfully, Edward must have known I would trip, and he was at the bottom ready to catch me before I hurt myself.

"Twenty-five and still as clumsy as ever!" Edward chortled.

"Thanks." I said breathlessly as I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and shouted goodbye to Edward as I ran out the front door. The old Chevy truck I had since I was eighteen finally blew out last year. Edward decided to give me his Volvo, since he was getting a new Mercedes anyway. I slipped the car into first and started on my way to work.

* * *

**Okay, so what you think of the first chapter? Let me know if any of you have any ideas! :) Thanks!**


	2. Celebration

**A/N: Thankyou if you're still reading. As I'm uploading the first three chapters in the same night, I don't know how you're liking the story so far. So I hope to see some feedback soon!**

* * *

2

Celebrations

I drove erratically to try and make it on time to work. Though, I hardly reached the speeds Edward drives at when he has the chance. It's a mystery how he has never been caught speeding.

When I arrived at the little car park beside the office building I cussed myself for forgetting my umbrella. You never forgot an umbrella when you lived in forks. I ran as carefully but as quickly as possible in my heels to the offices. I managed to make it there without any injury. Thank god.

After greeting the young receptionist, Angela, I made my way to my desk, finding a note from Mr Jenks telling me to fill out the ledgers and a VAT return form. I huffed at the work he had piled on me on a Monday morning, but soon set to it.

The hours passed slowly and I was distracted by all the tiniest things but I managed to finish all the work before the end of the day. I packed up my things and made my way back out to the Volvo as soon as the wall clock pointed it as five o'clock. As I walked out of the building I said goodbye to Angela as I fished my cell out of my purse to find a text from Edward on it.

_Hurry home. I'm taking you out to dinner. And before you start your whining, it's on me and I'm not taking no for an answer, Swan!_

Urgh. As much as I loved the delicious food that we were served at the elegant restaurants that Edward took me to, I hated letting him pay. I would always offer to pay some of the bill, but he would never allow it. He was a gentleman.

_Whatever, Cullen. I'll be home in 25 mins. C u soon x_

I started the engine and was about to drive away when I saw James, Mr Jenks' son, running from the front door, shouting my name like a madman.

I didn't really have much time for James. He was kind of creepy. He was always asking me about Edward and if we still 'together' – I think he thought we were a couple since we done everything together. I never did inform him that Edward and I weren't '_together together'_ and that we were just friends.

I rolled down my window without cutting the engine to find out what James' erratic behaviour was for.

"Bella! Bella, my da…I mean Mr Jenks wants to know where the ledgers are?"

Shit. I forgot to send him them in an email.

"Oh, sorry James. I'll be back up in a moment, I'll have to send them through to him."

James simply nodded and walked away back into the building. His untidy appearance would not be allowed if he weren't the boss's son. I watched as he walked back through the front door, noticing his white sneakers he wore with his ill-fitting suit.

I sighed knowing I had to go back upstairs. I cut the engine and got out of the car. When I got back to my desk, Mr Jenks was waiting for me.

"Sorry, sir. I've just forgotten to email them through to you. It won't take a moment."

"No problem, Bella. If you could just print them out as well it would be much appreciated." He said as he turned and made his way back to his personal office.

Did he think I had all the time in the world? Surely he could print them out himself. But since I had forgotten to send him them, I obliged and booted up the old computer, again.

Once it was finally up and running, I logged into my personal files and sifted through them to find today's date. I looked at the wall clock – it was already 5.15pm. When I couldn't find the file I was looking for, I looked through each individual folder in case I'd saved it in the wrong place. I started to panic when I reached the last folder and found it wasn't inside it.

Damn it! I hadn't saved it. I knew I had been distracted all day, but surely I would remember to _save _my work! I sheepishly stood up and walked through the long, empty office to Mr Jenks little office at the end. I tapped on the door lightly three times and peeked my head inside.

"Bella, did you print them out as well like I asked?" he said with a smile on his face. It clearly didn't bother him that I had forgot to send him the files earlier, and I hoped he would have the same understanding when I told him I didn't have them at all.

"Uhh…Sir, I'm sorry but, I seem to have forgotten to save the files you need…" I said nervously.

"Bella…" his tone was disappointed, "look, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but those papers are already late. They were supposed to be filed by Friday and I gave them to you this morning knowing you could get them finished for me today. I need those files today, Bella." He said sternly. He didn't seem angry, but I knew what he meant. He needed those files tonight so I would have to stay behind and finish them for him.

"Okay, sir. I'm so sorry, I'll start just now." I said as I turned to the door to walk out.

"And Bella?" He called after me as I walked through the office. I turned to see him standing in his office doorway.

"I'm sure you won't rush them to get away as soon as possible, but I need you to do thoroughly."

I smiled weakly and sat down at my desk. I looked at the wall clock before I started, it was already 5.25pm. I was going to be here to at least seven, if I was lucky.

I laboured through the work and finally got finished by 7.30pm. I made sure that I clicked the save button and then printed it out. Mr Jenks was glad I got them finished tonight, but made it clear that I wouldn't be paid for the overtime I put in. Though he did say I could take tomorrow off, which I was thankful for, even though he, again, said I wouldn't get paid. I took him up on his offer, knowing I would just have to scrimp and save a little more this month.

As I walked back to my desk to collect my things I realised I didn't have my purse with me. Or my cell. Shit. I'd forgotten all about Edward! I shut the computer down as quickly as possible and ran as quickly as I could in this skirt and these heels down the stairs. After almost tripping on the second step, I decided to take the shoes off.

I ran to the Volvo barefoot and jumped into the drivers seat. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my cell. Four missed calls. Shit. I raced home, and since it was so late I'd managed to miss the rush hour traffic.

I grabbed my bag and shoes and ran up to our apartment and burst through the front door.

"Edward?! Are you home?" Probably not. Well at least I hoped he had gone out and enjoyed his night anyway.

"In here, Bella." I heard Edward call from the living room. Shoot. He had waited for me. I walked to the living room slowly and pushed it open with my right hand. Edward sat in a fine suit, his tie slightly loosened. He had a bottle of cold beer in his hand.

"Oh, Edward! I'm so sorry, I was on my way home when James told me I had to email Jenks some files, then I realised I hadn't saved them and I had to do them all over again!" I rushed the words out that they almost sounded like one word.

Edward looked at me with a serious face for a moment, smiled my favourite, crooked smile.

"Don't worry Bella. After you didn't answer your cell, I came down to your office to find you. I spoke to the young girl at reception, and she told me all about it. You're off the hook." He joked. I instantly relaxed when I found out he wasn't mad at me.

"Nonetheless, Edward, I'm so sorry. I even forgot to take my purse back in, that's why I didn't answer your calls."

"Its okay, Bella. Honestly!" He said as he stood from the couch and noticed my bare feet.

"Those heels too much for your imbalance, Swan?" he said gesturing to the heels I still held in my left hand.

"_Life _is too much for my imbalance!" I jested as I took off my jacket and threw it over the back of the sofa. Edward was in the kitchen, rifling about in the fridge.

"Red wine or beer?" I heard him ask, his head still in the fridge.

"Wine, please." I called over my shoulder. A few moments later Edward joined me on the sofa, handing me a large glass of deep red wine. I took the first sip, it was so bitter, but after the second taste, it wasn't so bad.

"So what you want to watch?" Edward asked, pointing to his huge collection of DVDs.

"So I guess there nothing on TV?"

"Not a thing. Nine hundred and ninety-nine channels and not a decent thing to watch. Well, _I _could probably find something I'd find entertaining, but you…not so much." I laughed at his poor innuendo referring to porn.

"True! So can we watch _A Walk To Remember_, I love that film."

"Bella! We watch that all the time! And you _always_ cry when she dies!"

"It's so sad though. It's just so cute! How the cool guy in school unexpectedly falls in love with the bible hugging ministers daughter." I rebuked. I really did love that film. I loved the fact that the girl in it was so plain yet she managed to pull the hottest guy in school.

"Fine! I knew I shouldn't have let you choose…" Edward mumbled to himself as he stood up to get the DVD from the rack.

"So what did you want to go out to dinner for?" I asked as he was putting the disk into the player.

"Well… Emmett got news today at work that our search engine is the second most used in America, according to the latest figures." He didn't seem too enthused by it all, maybe it was because he had time to digest it.

"Oh wow! Edward! Congratulations! That's so cool! You know it's the site I always use when I search, right?"

"Of course, I would kill you otherwise." He chuckled.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't make it back in time for dinner tonight, I wish we could have went out to celebrate the good news." I felt instantly guilty I'd ruined the night.

"Bella, I said don't worry. You're the only one I wanted to celebrate with and you're here, so I'm happy." He said as he sat back on the couch and lifted my feet to sit them on his lap.

During the film, Edward ordered us pizza since we still hadn't eaten. Since I'd drank two large glasses of wine, I could only manage to eat one slice. And as usual, I blubbed my eyes out when the girl died at the end.

"Bella! Come here, for god's sake!" Edward put his long arm around my shoulder and pulled me in closer to him. He rubbed my arm while I kept crying.

"I…I'm sorry, its just…so…sad!" I managed to say in between sobs. I heard Edward chuckle and it caused a smile to escape onto my face too. I knew I was crying for no real reason but it felt good, it was a way I could get rid of any stresses I had. And having Edward to comfort me helped immensely.

Once I calmed down and stopped crying I still sat, with my face on Edwards' chest. I could hear his steady heard beat and his regular deep breaths. I thought for a minute about anyone who looked at Edward and I from the outside, would think we were a couple – like James did. I sat with Edward for a few moments, just listening. He never said anything, just kept rubbing my arm up and down gently.

***

I woke in the morning with the light shining through the window, blinding me when I opened me eyes. As I succumbed to the light, I noticed I wasn't in my room. I was still in the living room and I could still hear Edwards' heartbeat. I looked at the throw we kept on the back of the couch that was now spread over me. To be honest I didn't want to move. I was so cosy. I smiled at the thought of having the day off so I could lie here for as long as I wanted. Looked at the watch on Edwards wrist, which reminded me it was Tuesday. Shit. Even though I had the day off, this was one of Edwards' days to go into work. I slowly pushed myself up, trying not to wake him. But when I looked up I noticed he was already awake.

"Edward? Why are you awake to early?" I asked, confused. These early mornings really weren't like him at all.

"You talk in your sleep, Bella. Did you know that?" I instantly blushed. What the hell had I been saying?

"No! You should have just woken me up and told me to go to my room!"

"You looked too peaceful, plus I knew you had a long day yesterday and you would have to go and do it all again today, so I didn't want to wake you." Oops, I'd forgotten to tell him about my day off.

"Jenks gave me today off." I chirped.

"That's great, Bella. I will call Emmett, tell him to cover my shift."

"No way, Edward. You're only there two days a week as it is!" I said as I pushed him playfully.

"C'mon, I will take you for lunch, since we didn't get to go out last night. Emmett won't mind. Honest." I didn't have much choice, because he was already dialling Emmett's number on his cell.

"Hey man. Listen, Bella has the day off today, gonna take her out. Can you go in for me today. I'll make sure you get double for it." Emmett must have agreed because Edward thanked him and hung up the phone.

"Sorted." He said with a smug look on his face. I lifted his wrist to check the time, it was only 6.45am. No way was I getting up at this time.

"Fine, but I'm going back to sleep. Cant get up early on a day off!" I said as I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I kind of wanted to lay back down on the couch with Edward. But I thought it would end up being weird, so I trailed off to my room. Even though Edward and I were close, we had never spent a night like that before, ever. And before I could get to sleep, it was all I could think about.

* * *

**Any ideas yet? Please read on :) **


	3. Dreams

**A/N: Hope you are all liking it so far. By the end of this chapter you will have a feel for where Bella and Edwards relationship is heading. Thus you will have a better idea of how to twist their fate and hopefully help me with ideas!**

* * *

3

Dreams

_I awoke lying over Edwards chest. I could hear his heart beating, his slow, deep breaths. I wanted to lie there forever, not moving. His scent was sweet, but manly. I looked up slowly, trying not to wake him, but when I realised he was already awake, it took my by surprise. He smiled at me and I replaced my head to his chest. Then Edward cupped his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so I was looking directly into his eyes. I had never noticed his eyes were so deep before. It was like I could see his thoughts when I looked at him like this. His deep green orbs never lost connection with my brown pair. And for moments on end we sat staring, gazing, into one another's eyes. It was and intimate moment, one that I'd never experience before, and I was sure I would probably never experience it again. I had an urge to lean a little closer…_

"BELLA!" I heard Edward shouting from the other side of the door as he knocked on it loudly. "For god's sake Bella! Get up, or we will miss another meal!" Edwards' voice woke me from my dream. What the hell was that? That was some seriously screwed up dream. No wonder I talk, my dreams are nuts!

"OKAY! I'm up!" I called pulling the covers over my head when I heard Edward open the door.

"Bella! Come on, get ready, I'm hungry!" he said as he jumped on top of me, trying to pry the covers off of me, ticking my sides.

"Okay! Shit. Stop it, Edward! Please!" I begged, I couldn't _stand_ being tickled! "Okay! I'm getting up." I said as I pushed him and the covers off me. I stood up, too fast. Damn Edward rushing me. I felt my knees go weak and start to shake, my eye sight blurred a little and I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I fell, but somehow wasn't hurt. When my eyesight came back after a few seconds, I noticed I was in Edwards arms.

"Alright now, Bella?" He didn't sound worried, he'd seen this before. A lot actually.

"Thanks. Yeah, I need to shower." Edward agreed, jokingly holding his nose.

I took a brief shower because Edward kept knocking at the door, telling me to hurry up. Once I was out I pulled on a paid of jeans and a jumper and only towel dried my hair, letting it dry naturally.

Edward and I walked to his Mercedes and I sat in the passenger seat. No sooner than we were in the car, we were getting out at the lunch bar. With Edwards erratic driving, it seemed we could get anywhere in minutes.

Edward ordered a burger and fries and I ordered a chicken salad. While we waited on our food we talked over what we could do today. I couldn't get this mornings dream out of my head so I only nodded and agreed along with Edward when necessary.

"Bella…why do I get the feeling you're not even listening to a word I'm saying?" he said having a shy hand in front of my face.

"Oh? I am listening…Go on…" I hoped he would continue talking. But knowing Edward, it wouldn't be that easy.

"So what was the last thing I said?" I knew it. Damn. He's going to know I wasn't listening to him.

"You…uh…were saying what we were going to do today." It sounded like a question, giving me away instantly.

"What exactly did I say we could do?" he pressed.

"Damn it. I don't know. Sorry I was day dreaming."

"Well I know that, Bella. I just like to make you admit it." He said with a crooked smile breaking over his lips. There was no denying I loved that smile. I always had. But I watched his lips curl back over his teeth when he smiles, they were full and red. Luscious. What the hell? Why was I thinking like this?

I shook my head to try and get the images out of my mind. Thankfully, Edward didn't question what I was doing, and the waitress brought our food over.

Through lunch, we didn't speak much. We were both too hungry to stop eating for a moment. Though Edward finished before me and started talking again.

"So, I was thinking we could go shopping? I know you hate it, but I want to buy you a new dress for the weekend."

"What? What's happening this weekend?" I said with my eyes wide and my mouth full of chicken and salad.

"It was Jaspers' idea. He has his eye on this girl at work, Alice. Since we got the news of being number two in America, he's using it to his advantage to throw a party for everyone at work. Sort of a means of saying 'thank you for all your hard work' and of course, to get closer to Alice." He said, chortling at me speaking with my mouth full.

"But why do you have to buy me a new dress? You know I hate dresses. Cant I just wear something I already have?" I pleaded. I really hated when he done this. And knowing Edward, it wouldn't just be a dress from some high street shop; it would have to be designer.

"I can't have you showing me up in front of my colleagues, Bella!" He joked. "Seriously though, Jasper wants it to be chic and elegant, you know, dresses and tuxedos and I _know _you don't have anything that fits that description." I would be offended if it weren't true. Edward was right. I didn't own anything really fancy, never mind a dress to wear to some sort of _ball_ Jasper was planning.

"You're right. I don't. But that doesn't mean you have to buy me one! I will stay at home, I don't mind!" I knew there was no point in me even saying any of this. Because if I didn't go shopping with Edward, he would just go himself and buy me a dress. At least if I went with him, I could choose which one I wanted.

"Bella. Why are you always so stubborn when it comes to be buying you things? You've always been like this. It drives me crazy! I _want _to buy you things. Please. Just let me."

"Is there any point in saying no?"

"Nope" he smiled, popping the p.

"Fine. But nothing too expensive, okay?"

"Sure,"

"Promise?" again, I knew this was pointless. He would buy something that was outrageously expensive to me and would say it was cheap.

"I promise." He said, with that smile breaking across his face once more. I looked down to my plate to play with my food so I didn't analyse his features anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me today. I realised I'd finished my food, so Edward paid the bill and we made our way to the shops.

Edward shopped more often than I did, and he knew exactly where he was going. He took me by the hand and dragged me up past all the shops I would normally consider to shop in. He led me down a little alley to a shop that I didn't know existed.

It was small inside and smelled like vanilla incense. There was a young woman behind the desk. She greeted Edward with fervour. I could tell that she lust after him by the way she batted her eyelids as soon as he entered the shop, but she seemed to know him. Probably from the numerous times he's been in here. She was clad in a pair of high waist, pinstripe trousers and a semi-opaque cream shirt with a camisole underneath, both tucked into the trousers. When she stepped out from behind the front desk I noticed her shoes. They were cream to match her top and easily five inches high. They had intricate diamond detail just above the peep-toe. I couldn't lie, they were pretty, but I could never envision myself in something like those. Thankfully, Edward knew that.

She walked over to us, giving me a glance up and down. Internally noting that none of my clothes were designer. Then she turned to Edward, ignoring my presence.

"How can I help you today, Edward?" She put on her best smile for him and started to speak again before he had the chance to, "Another Prada or Versace suit?" she let a little giggle out, slightly proud that she knew what Edward usually bought. She already started walking over to where the men's suits were hanging when Edward spoke.

"Actually, Heidi, I'm here to buy a dress for Bella." He said motioning to me. Heidi gave me a look as if to say "_she's beyond help"_ but then smiled and showed us to a set of spiral stairs which led up to the ladies dresses and shoes.

"What about this one?" Heidi had followed us upstairs and pulled out a short green dress with a low cut neckline. It wasn't me, and Edward knew it without even asking me.

"I think we will just have a little browse up here…ourselves. Thanks, Heidi." He said, as she smiled, disappointed and made her way back downstairs.

Edward smiled at me, probably noticing the relief on my face now that she was gone.

"Go on then, take your pick." He said flourishing his hand toward the array of dresses on the wall. Oh god, he was giving me full rein to find a dress. I was so dreadful at this.

"Uhm…I'm not sure what to pick." It sounded like a question.

"Bella, just go and have a look." He said, putting his hand on my lower back and pushing me toward the rack of dresses. His touch on my back felt different, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

I walked over to the hanging dresses and started to sift through them. I got to the end of the rack and hadn't pulled out a single one. I turned to Edward and shrugged.

"Bella…you really are useless!" he joked as he walked over to the wall beside me. He had a quick look through and pulled out a long, dark blue dress. It was made of silk and was gathered at the front with a simple diamond brooch. The neckline hung from each of the shoulder straps, and hung loose. It was beautiful.

"Try it on." He said pushing the dress into my hands. I took it to the changing rooms and carefully slipped into it. Once it was on I ran through my hair with my fingers a few times so it sat better over my shoulders and looked in the mirror. I really liked it, but then I noticed the little tag dangling from the hanger, $1,995. I sighed defeated, knowing Edward would pay it.

I pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the changing room so Edward could see the dress. He smiled and I gave him a nervous twirl.

"Do you like it?" He asked holding his hands behind his back.

"I really do, but don't you think it's a bit expensive?"

"I knew you would say that, so I took a selection of dresses from the rack. They range from $2000 - £7000. So technically it's not that expensive compared to the rest. Though if you want another one, I will get it for you.

"No! This one is perfect." Edward smiled and brought his hands from behind his back, and held out a pair of flat pumps that matched perfectly with the dress I wore. I smiled at the kind gesture of flat shoes, but furrowed my brows at the thought of him buying me more.

"You never said anything about buying me shoes." I huffed.

"Do you already have a pair in mind?" He said, placing the shoes in front of my bare feet, prompting me to put them on.

"Well, no. But…"

"These are perfect, Bella. You look beautiful." Edwards compliment made me blush, and I liked it more than I should have. But I shrugged the feeling off remembering I had to get changed back into my other clothes.

When I was ready, we went downstairs and Heidi watched Edward as we approached the counter. She looked at the flat shoes as I placed them on the counter, and I swear I could see a look of disgust when she realised I would be wearing them _with _the dress.

Edward handed over his little black piece of plastic and placated Heidi with a fake smile. I knew it was fake, since it didn't reach his eyes, but by the looks of things, she didn't.

When we left the shop it had started to rain, so we ran back to the Mercedes. Once seated. I thanked Edward profusely for the dress and shoes, telling him he didn't need to. He only nodded along with my rant and in the end, told me I was welcome.

When we got back to the apartment Edward told me to hang the dress up so it didn't get creased in the bag, so I took it to my room and hung it on the front of my wardrobe.

I went back downstairs to find Edward watching sports, but he changed it when I came into the room. He knew how I hated sports, so he never watched them when I was in. I would tell him he could, but he never did.

"Its okay, Edward. I'm going to take a nap anyway. You can put the football back on."

"Did all that shopping wear you out, Bella?" he jested; I stuck my tongue out at him in response and went back up to my room.

I stared at the dress Edward had just bought me for a few minutes before I closed my eyes and let sleep envelop me.

_Edward and I walked into the little fashion shop. I could smell the vanilla incense. There was a young woman behind the counter. She was pretty, with long blonde hair with subtle waves. She was dressed chicly and represented the shop well. Her make up was also subtle and accentuated her features. Her eyes were big and framed with thick, long lashes on top and bottom. She smiled at Edward as if she knew him. She walked over and greeted him, standing closer to him than necessary. She didn't even notice me as she leant onto her tiptoes and pursed her lips slightly, waiting for Edward to close the gap. When he didn't she opened her eyes and took a step back. Edward gave her his crooked smile and placed his long arms around my waist and turned me to face him. I was confused as why he had ignored her advances. She was definitely pretty enough to be a girl of his standard. He lifted my chin and we stared deeply into one another's eyes. He smiled again, and I felt myself analysing his lips. His perfect, full, red lips. I instinctively licked my own and I felt Edward pull me a minute bit closer to him. Without thinking, I pushed myself up onto my tiptoes and was leaning in closer toward him, his scent wafting over me…_

**Bzzzszzzzzz**

I was startlingly awoken by my cell phone vibrating under my pillow. My heart was racing, but I wasn't sure if it was from the fright I had or from the dream I'd just experienced.

_Are you going to sleep all day? _

_ -Edward_

I couldn't believe he had woken me up to ask me that. Though in a way I was glad. So I dragged myself out of bed and made my way back downstairs. Edward was sitting on the couch, clad in only white boxer shorts and a grey t-shirt. Though there was a full couch next to him, I walked to the recliner chair and sat there and tried to get my head together.

I thought about this morning when Edward had told me he heard me talking in my sleep about the guy in the movie we had watched. I wondered what exactly I had said, judging by my last two dreams, I had had a lucky escape. I had no idea what I would have been saying in those dreams.

"Planning how to take over the world over there, Swan?" Edward joked at the puzzled look on my face.

"Ha. Ha. That joke never gets old, Eddie." I deadpanned.

"Hey! Don't call me Eddie. You _know_ I hate that!"

"Yeah, ever since that possessive girlfriend you had in high school called you it." I reminded him of his old girlfriend from when we were seventeen.

"Urgh. Don't remind me. _'Eddie, what are you doing tonight? Going out with Bella again? Oh come on, Eddie, just blow her off and come round to mines.'" _He mimicked, which made me laugh.

After the laughter subsided, I decided to venture into the conversation about my sleep-talking.

"So…What exactly _was_ I saying in my sleep last night?" Edward chortled before he began to talk.

"I think you really are in love with that guy from the movie, Bella. You were all like _'I'm not good enough for you. Why would you choose me? You could have anyone'_" He said, still laughing.

Uh oh. That _could_ have been about him. But I shrugged it off, blushing and laughing.

"Yeah, I think I must love him…" I joked. Well, I wasn't so sure it was…

* * *

**Okay, you're at the end of my first three chapters. Please review and let me know what you think with any ideas of where this story can go, because I don't want to give up on it! Thanks - Alison :)**


	4. Party

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sat up til 2am to finish this chapter even though Ive got work tomorrow, so I hope you like it!**

**I noticed in my traffic that Ive had quite a few visitors to this story, so I'm glad you guys are reading it! I'm just upset at the lack of reviews, not one :( I know Ive asked for you to leave any ideas for where this story could go, and if you do that it'd be great! But, dont feel you have to, a short review to let me know what you think is _always_ welcome and _always_ appreciated! **

**Hope you like the next chapter... (p.s. I'm starting to enjoy writing these longer chapters... but I hope I'm not just rambling on!)**

* * *

4

Party

The rest of the week went reasonably quickly.

Wednesday and Thursday at work, Mr Jenks was in his office all day. He didn't come out at all, not even once. James had told anyone who would listen to him that there was important business deals going on, and Mr Jenks had a lot of work on his hands. On Wednesday night, Edward and I had another movie night. This time I insisted on his choosing so we ended up watching _Fight Club._ I assumed Edward enjoyed it for the storyline, the twists, and the violence. Frankly, I didn't get it and only watched it in consideration of Edward, and after all Brad Pitt _was_ the main character – Tyler Durden – so that helped. A lot.

On Thursday night, Edward went out with his brother Jasper for a few drinks in town. He invited me, but I decided to call a rain check, and stayed in to have a hot bath and an early night. Jasper's work party was tomorrow night, so I took this opportunity to paint my nails and I even used the fancy face cream that Emmett's wife gave me for my birthday – efforts I would never normally go to. I even took longer sitting in front of the dresser mirror to thin out my eyebrows and try different styles with my hair. When it came down to it, I wasn't really sure _why_ I was going to all this effort. No one would even notice me in a room with Rosalie – Emmett's beautiful, blonde bombshell wife. Don't get me wrong, Rose and I got along great and I liked her a lot. She just had the power to make everyone stare at her in a room and leave me feeling totally insignificant.

Friday morning at work, it was happy to see that Mr Jenks hadn't come in. James told us it was due to a sickness bug, and therefore he was in charge. Luckily for everyone who worked in the office, James had no idea how to run the place, so we had a pretty easy, laidback day. At 4.45pm I double checked all of my files to make sure they were properly saved and stored in the right place. Then I shut down my ancient machine and slipped out the door without James noticing – like I done most Fridays.

"You manage to slip away again, Bella?" Angela chortled from behind her reception desk as I practically ran toward the front door.

"As always!" I called over my shoulder as I pushed open the door. "See you Monday!"

I think Angela replied, but the door had shut and I was already halfway across the car park. I slipped the Volvo into first and hastily pulled out of my space before anyone could get the chance to stop me.

When I finally got home, I looked at my watch – 5.25 – damn rush hour traffic. Edward wasn't home, but I knew he was out making sure all the caterers etc were ready for the party. He was a perfectionist; nothing could, or would, go wrong at one of Edward's parties. Jasper was just the same.

Edward was picking me up at 7.30pm, so I had some time to get something to eat and have a sit down before I had to get ready. I wasn't one for fussing over getting ready. I didn't really wear make-up so it was just a case of showering and sorting my hair.

I made a sandwich and flicked through some of the TV channels before settling for re-runs of _Lost_.

After I'd watched Locke punch in that laborious code for the millionth time, I switched the set off and made my way to the bathroom. I wasn't in the shower long before I realised it was already 7pm. Shit. Crap. I quickly rinsed the rest of the conditioner out of my hair and got out the shower. I quickly dried myself and pulled on some clean pyjamas. I usually just let my hair dry naturally, but I didn't have time, so I pulled out my hairdryer.

In the end, my hair was straighter than normal, but I liked it. It was a change from my usually loose curls. With ten minutes to spare, I slipped into my dress and donned some jewellery that Edward had bought for my previous birthday. I chose a simple necklace with a small pendant and a single silver bracelet. Then I decided to put on a layer of mascara.

Just as I was putting on my shoes, I heard Edward coming through the front door.

"Bella? You ready?" He called from the bottom of the stairs.

I slowly opened my bedroom door and made my way to the top of the staircase. I'm not sure if it was just me, but I'm sure when Edward looked up his eyes widened slightly and his jaw dropped the tiniest degree.

"Bella…You look…wow. You should wear your hair like that more often." He said walking up the stairs and taking my hand.

"Thanks." I blushed and walked with him down the stairs. It kind of felt like my senior prom again, walking down Charlie's staircase in my old house, hand in hand with Edward, wearing a delicate gown. Edward had asked me to go with him, since I hadn't been asked by anyone else. Of course, he had, but he still said there was no one else he would rather go with. I knew Edwards kind gesture at the moment was just to ensure I didn't trip and tear my new, and expensive, dress…but I couldn't help but feel a kind of electricity run through our hands. I wondered for a moment if he felt it too, or if I was just being deluded.

"Ready to go?" he asked when we were safely at the bottom of the stairs.

"Let's go." I smiled and Edward held the door open for me as he obtained his key from his pocket.

Once we arrived at the party, Edward helped me out of the car and I held his arm as we walked inside. There were already a lot of people there, probably because of Edward and Jaspers' popularity, and of course, the fact they had paid for everyone to had a free bar all night.

A small man quickly walked up to Edward. He wore black trousers and a white shirt. His thin hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and he whispered something frantically in Edwards' ear.

"Damn caterers can't do anything right!" Edward said, turning to me. "I need to go and check on something, are you okay out here alone for a few minutes?" He asked.

"Sure, go." I smiled to him. Of course I wasn't okay, I couldn't see a single person I knew, and I wasn't great at freely socialising with large groups of people, but I could never say no to him.

"I will be back soon, Jasper is over by the bar…The little one is Alice. Go and talk to them." He encouraged, before stepping closer and leaving a chaste kiss on my forehead. I stood and watched him walk away for a moment, feeling the place he had kissed start to tingle. It didn't feel odd for Edward to show such affection. He did it quite often, though it was usually when I was stressed out or sobbing after a particularly sad movie.

I turned around and scanned the bar area looking for Jasper. When I laid eyes on him, he had looked up and caught my eye. He smiled and gestured for me to come over. Thank god, that made socialising easier – if I was actually invited.

Jasper and I were friends. I'd known him as long as I'd known Edward. They were together the first time I met them, playing in the sandbox at the local park, in Forks.

-Flashback-

It was summer and the sun was actually shining in Forks. Charlie decided to take me to the park, and as he read the newspaper I played alone in the sandbox. Even though he would encourage me to talk to some of the other kids, I always just preferred to be on my own, even from the young age of five.

Since it was usually always raining in Forks, the sand was damp. I'd made a little castle and encircled a moat around it - like you would do at the seaside when you were a kid.

Just when I'd finished, the meanest kid I've ever met – Lauren Mallory – ran over and stomped on my little castle. Of course I broke down in tears. Charlie ran over and started to cradle me, telling the little girl that _'that wasn't nice.'_ Not that she cared.

Then a pair of boys ran over. One had blondish curly hair and was slightly taller than the other who had bronzy-brown hair. The smaller one was the first one to speak, telling Lauren to _'leave her alone'_ and _'go and find someone else to play with'. _Lauren looked more hurt when the boy spoke than when Charlie had told her off. And she did as he told her, she ran away.

The smaller boy walked up to me, now sitting on Charlie's knee watching him through diminishing sobs.

"Don't cry. I will help you build it again. Here…" He dug into his pocket and held out a little chocolate in a green foil wrapper, "don't cry. I'm Edward." He continued. I looked up at the taller boy who had both hands stuffed in his pocket and seemed kind of nervous, though he later told me it was due to my dads Sherriff badge.

"I'm…Bella." I sniffed, as I took the little chocolate from Edward. He instantly grabbed my hand and pulled me playfully back to my trampled castle and helped me rebuild it. During our time rebuilding it, Edward introduced me to Jasper, and I found out he was a year older than him, and that Edward and I were the same age.

-Real Time-

Ever since that day, Jasper and I have been friends. So I walked over to him and the petite little woman at the bar.

"Bella! How are you? You look nice!" He greeted when I was close enough to hear him. I closed the short distance between us before I answered him.

"Hey! Yeah I'm fine thanks Jasper, and yeah, Edward bought me this and made me wear it." I said gesturing to the gown.

"The colour suits you. You look lovely in it…Bella?" The little woman chirped. I could instantly tell she was being genuine and not false to get on Jaspers good graces – though she already was.

"Thanks…Its Alice, right?" I asked her, just to be polite, even though Edward had already told me it was.

"Yeah! Pleased to meet you!" she said chipper. She seemed to be the excitable type. Though on first impressions, I really liked Alice.

"Do you want a drink, Bells?" Jasper asked whilst getting the bar attendants attention.

"Sure. Red wine, please."

"Make that two!" Alice giggled. While Jasper got the drinks, Alice and I walked over to sit at a table. I got to know her a little more, she was originally from Sacramento, California, but moved to Forks for a change of scenery. Drastic change in my opinion.

When Jasper returned, Edward was by his side. They took their place at the table – Edward beside me and Jasper next to Alice. I observed the way that Jasper and Alice looked at each other, often smiling and laughing. I knew they were smitten right away.

"Did you get everything sorted with the caterers?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, they didn't know so many people would be here, even though I told them when I booked them. Honestly, you can't get good quality in this tiny town! I wish you would just move to Seattle with me, Bella." Edward joked. That's when I wondered why Edward and Jasper held their _work party_ in Forks and not Seattle where they were based.

"Why did you have the party here and not Seattle, Edward? Doesn't most of your staff live there anyway?" I asked him, confused. He leaned in closer to my ear before he spoke.

"Jasper wanted to make sure Alice would definitely come, so he made the venue in Forks so it was close by to her home." He said in a lowered voice. I heard what he said, but I was more concentrated on his warm breath intoxicating me and his low, velvet voice vibrating against my ear.

"Oh…" Was all I managed to blurt out.

An hour or so later we were served a delicious steak meal. What did Edward say about bad quality? Then the music was turned a little louder and the lights dimmed.

Jasper took it upon himself to make sure that Alice and I never had an empty glass in front of us. If I didn't know Jasper was such a gentleman, I would think he was _trying _to get that poor girl drunk!

When Jasper and Edward were away Alice and I talked about a lot of things including her job, my job, our families. Then she asked about Edward.

"So…How long have you and Edward been together?" She asked, smiling. Why did she think we were a couple? I mean a lot of people did, but that was from years of watching us together all the time.

"Uh…Edward and I…we're not…not together." I made a gesture with my hands, clasping them together instinctively.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I thought you were. Well by the way he looks at you it seemed you were. I'm sorry." She seemed genuinely upset that she may have caused offence. But wait, what did she say about _the way he looks at me?"_

"It's okay. We are just good friends, we get mistaken for a couple a lot… What did you mean about 'the way he looks at me'?"

"I don't know, he just seems to dote on you. He hangs on your every word, listening intently to whatever you say. And when you're not looking, I caught him a few times watching you…with a sort of amorous look in his eye." She said, in a quieter voice than normal. No way, she must have been seeing things. She just didn't know what me and Edwards's relationship was like. That had to be it right? But what if it wasn't?

"We're just close friends. We always have been." I shrugged her comment off, trying not to seem too flustered by it.

"Well maybe, but I'm usually right about these things…" she chirped, smiling widely at me. Alice had a brilliant smile that complimented her pixie-like features. Her short, raven hair had been styled in a way that it flicked out at the ends. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a dark blue colour.

Jasper came back at that moment and asked Alice to dance, she hastily accepted and I noticed Edward walking back to the table as they left.

"Care to dance with me, Bella?" he asked, with that crooked smile breaking across his face, dazzling me.

"You _know_ I don't dance, Edward." I said, trying not to cause a scene.

"Come on, please. You can't sit here all night." Edward took my hand and pulled me gently toward the dance floor, against my will. He placed right hand on my lower back, and took my right hand with his left. He started to move, but as soon as I moved, my uncoordinated feet stumbled over each other. Edward stifled a laugh and pulled me closer to him before lifting me to place my feet neatly on top of his.

"Will I have to do this every time we dance, Bella?" he joked, reminding me of the last time we danced like this – our prom night.

"Probably, you know I'll never be able to keep up with you on my own." I said, chortling at the thought of how we must look to all of Edward's business associates. As Edward and I moved in time with the music I took in his scent and allowed my head to rest on his shoulder.

The song soon ended, and a more modern, upbeat song replaced it. Even Edward wouldn't dance to that music. I stepped off his feet and he firmly took my hand as we walked back to the bar where Jasper and Alice were already waiting. It wasn't a big deal for Edward to hold my hand. But I must be going insane, the grip he held on my hand felt different than before, tighter.

I noticed Alice's eyes flit to our intertwined fingers and back at me before beaming a smile in my direction. Thankfully, Edward was leaning over the bar ordering drinks and didn't notice.

When Jasper wasn't looking, I skimmed my eyes between him and Alice and raised my eyebrows a little giving her the 'so-what-do-you-think-of-him?' look. She blushed slightly and smiled causing a smile to break on my face too. I was glad she liked him back.

After we finished our drinks, Edward offered Jasper and Alice a ride home and they both accepted. We dropped Alice off at her home just near the Forks borders. Jasper got out the car to walk her to her door. And though Edward and I tried not to look too obvious, both of us watched to see if he would kiss her.

They stood for a moment talking, then Alice laughed and hugged him. Then it happened. It wasn't much. Just a little chaste kiss on her lips. As he turned to walk back to Edwards Mercedes, Alice beamed at me a little, and I gave her a sly thumbs up when I was sure Jasper wouldn't see.

The next stop was Jaspers. After saying goodnight to him, we made our way home. Once we were in the flat, Edward took his jacket off.

"Urgh. I need to get out of this suit." He moaned as he loosened his tie. I agreed with him, and followed him upstairs. I carefully took off my dress once I was safely in my room and placed it back on the hanger. I replaced the dress with the ever-faithful sweat pants and an old baggy t-shirt of Edwards.

I went back downstairs to meet Edward on the couch, only wearing a pair of shorts. I'd seen Edward topless countless times, but tonight it seemed to stand out to me more. The panes of his chest stood out, his perfect muscles and that sexy V that was caused from his stomach and pelvis muscles. Wait, I just described Edward as sexy?

I walked over to sit on the other side of the couch from him, trying to avert my eyes to anywhere else in the room. I finally rested them on a small ornament on the table next to where I sat. I picked it up and examined it mindlessly. Edward didn't speak until I let out a long yawn.

"Tired already, Bella?" he smiled at me.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I hesitantly spoke without directly looking at him.

"Come here," Edward placed his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I had no choice but to rest my head on his shoulder and from this angle I couldn't help but look at his perfect body on display in front of me. I decided to shut my eyes tightly, so I couldn't see.

"You looked beautiful tonight, I told you that right?" he continued. I blushed furiously. Was this another one of my dreams? I didn't know if I wished it was or wasn't.

"Yeah, you said. You have good taste in dresses." I joked, keeping my eyes bound shut.

"It was the woman that made the dress, Bella." He said, as he wrapped his arm tighter round my shoulder, rubbing tiny circles with his finger as I blushed even more furiously – if it was possible.

I couldn't take this anymore, I had to get away from him. These feelings I was having toward him weren't right. I tried to sit up, but as I done to I came face to face with him, which stopped me in my tracks.

Edward gazed into my eyes, and lifted his arm that was around my shoulder to place his hand on my face. He gently rubbed my cheek with his thumb as I felt myself start to lean in closer to him. I could have sworn I saw Edward move in closer too, to close the distance between us. Slowly we got closer inch by inch, never losing eye contact with each other. I could feel his warm breath preside over my face causing me to exhale shakily. I watched as Edward slowly closed his eyes and his lips pursed ever so slightly.

"I've got to…I'm going to bed…night." I said as I pulled myself away from Edwards embrace. I stood up hurriedly and paced out of the room without looking back. I quickly ran up the stairs and made my way into my room. Once the door was shut, I slid down and sat with my back to it, ran my fingers though my hair and let out a long quivering exhale as if I'd been holding my breath.

What the hell just happened?

* * *

**Okay, so Bella and Edwards relationship is definitely chaning now! I wonder how it will pan out... Will update again ASAP**

**Please review**

**Alison**


	5. Advice

**Right..... I'm sorry its been such a long time since my last update, been really busy with a lot of deadlines at college, and I've not really had the inspiration to write..**

**But I hope you like this chapter :) It has BOTH Bella and Edwards POV in it.**

**Enjoy**

5

Advice

_Bella_

I didn't sleep well on Friday night. The thoughts of Edward touching my face, his breath, his scent, his eyes invaded all of my dreams and when they did I would instantly wake up. Never before had I had feelings like this toward Edward. Maybe it's because we lived together now, and the fact that I was with him every single day, was taking its toll on me.

Turning over to see my little alarm clock read only 6.30am, I groaned and decided it would be better to get up than _try_ to get some sleep. I stretched and yawned loudly before stepping out of the bed. I made my way into the bathroom to shower.

I stood under the hot water for a while, letting it de-knot the strains in my body from my restless night. I picked up the mango scented body wash and started cleanse myself from top to bottom. Then I washed my hair with my usual strawberry shampoo.

Just as I was giving my hair a second shampoo, I heard a quiet tapping on the door. At that moment I wished I _had _gone to live with Edward in Seattle in his posh apartment. I would have had my own bathroom and would be able to avoid this potentially awkward situation. The door tapped again, reminding me to answer.

"Edward?" I said, asking what he wanted.

"Can I come in?" The lockless door had never stopped Edward from strolling into the bathroom whilst I was in the shower before. I guessed it did today because he felt the same as I did.

"Sure." I said, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

Edward silently opened the door and quickly used the toilet, flushed and washed his hands before leaving. I didn't hear him close the door behind him so I peeked my head around the curtain. I seen Edward walk down the hallway to the stairs, his head hung, looking at the floor.

I quickly finished up in the shower and wrapped the biggest towel I could find around me. I brushed my teeth before I left the bathroom, and made my way to my room where I got dressed.

I donned a pair of washed out jeans and a loose _Rolling Stones_ t-shirt before towel drying my hair. I tried to take as long as possible sorting things in my room, that didn't have to be sorted. I moved my rocking chair from one corner to the other and even made sure all of my socks were paired correctly before I contended it was time to go downstairs.

Thankfully, Edward was fully clothed when I entered the room and I didn't have to avoid looking at him so much.

"Hungry?" I asked as I made my way to the 'kitchen side' of the room.

"Sure, what you making?" He asked without turning his view from the television.

"Umm…" I eyed the contents of the well-stocked fridge for a moment, "how about eggs?" I finally settled upon.

"Sure, sounds great." Again, he didn't even look. Urgh! I hated this tension. After making the eggs, I called Edward to the little breakfast table and decided a proper conversation was in order. Putting what happened behind me.

"So…why was Emmett and Rose not at the party last night?" As soon as I had uttered the words 'last' and 'night', the images came barrelling back, but I shook my head and eyed my eggs, stabbing them in the centre, making the yolk run.

"They were held up in Seattle. Couldn't find a babysitter for the kids or something." Emmett and Rosalie had two girls, each with long golden curls and dazzling hazel eyes. It was fair to say they took after their mother, thought Emmett's good looks probably helped too.

"That's a shame. Rosalie would have been looking forward to the party." I said, thinking about all of the time Rosalie has dragged me to parties over the years so she could show off a new frock.

"Yeah, next time…" Edward said implying Emmett and Rosalie's appearance at the next party.

Trying to ignore the astriction in the room was proving difficult. As soon as Edward was finished eating, I swiftly slipped his plate away from him to clean the dishes. As soon as my back was turned I heard Edward give a soft sigh and stand from the table, making his way out of the room without another word.

When I was sure Edward was up the stairs, I let out a sigh myself. I couldn't help but think about what had happened last night. And the worst part was, it was only Saturday, I had to wait to Monday before I could get out of the house and back to work.

This was the first time I'd ever _wished_ I could go to work.

I heard the water running upstairs and a short while later Edward re-entered the room, fully dressed.

"I'm going round to Jaspers today. I think I'm going out with him tonight…" he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck, his face slightly twisted as if he were trying to think of the right words to say.

"Oh, cool. Okay, well have a good day." I said as cheerfully as possible, though really, I was disappointed that Edward felt he had to get out of the house. Usually, Saturdays were 'our' day and we would usually just laze about watching TV.

"…Do you…Want to come out later…with us?" He stuttered out, I knew he was just asking to be polite and he didn't _really _want me there.

"Don't be silly. It's fine, I've got some papers that need to be looked over tonight anyway." Usually this kind of poor excuse wouldn't fool Edward and he would be the first one to drag me out the door.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you." He said as he turned and left the room. I stared at doorway he had just stood in until I heard him exit the front door. Things were seriously messed up.

_Edward_

The conversation at the breakfast table was forced. I tried to make it seem like it wasn't, but we both knew that we couldn't. We just weren't the same anymore. Had my feelings ruined my friendship with Bella? I hoped not.

I knew as soon as she swiped my plate away from me it was her escape from the tension at the table. I let out a sigh as the thought of her, so beautiful in her dress last night; standing on my feet as we danced together filled my head. I decided to take a shower as a means of 'washing away' the images of her and I. But as I could have predicted, it didn't help.

I wasn't in the shower long before I came to the conclusion that I had to talk to someone about this. Usually when I had issues, Bella was my first point of call, but today I had to settle on someone else for a change.

When I was finished in the shower, I stepped out, wrapping a white towel around my waist and ruffling my hair of excess water. As I exited the bathroom, I hoped that I didn't bump into Bella in the hallway. All we needed right now was another awkward moment.

Thankfully, I made it the few feet to my bedroom without any problems. I quickly slipped into some dark denims and a grey t-shirt.

I picked up my phone from the bedside cabinet and punched in the words '_I'm coming over. Be there in a half hour.'_ and sent it to my only hope – Jasper.

As I was getting ready, my phone vibrated and I quickly picked it up to see Jaspers' reply. _'Sounds serious, bro. I'll make sure we have plenty of beer.' _I smirked slightly at Jaspers choice of words. He had always believed that after sharing problems, beer made things better. At least for a short while. I didn't usually agree with his methods, but today I did.

I went downstairs to let Bella know I was going out. I didn't want it to seem like I was running away from the problem, but what else would she think?

I invited her out with Jasper and I later, mainly to be polite and I felt bad for leaving her on 'our' day. Knowing that if she _had_ said yes, the atmosphere would have been tense all night, I was glad she gave me some half-assed excuse about work. I knew she was lying straight away, but I didn't question it today.

Once I was in the Mercedes, I sat motionless for at least five minutes before I started the engine. I sat thinking about what I could do to fix this. Could it be fixed? Would I overcome these feelings? Or would I just have to keep them suppressed for the rest of my life. Then I realised that I was going to see Jasper to _try _and get clarity of these questions, so is slipped the car into first and pulled out of the little car park beside the flats.

A twenty minute drive later and I arrived at Jaspers house. Jasper lived in a kind of apartment that I _used _to live in before I moved in with Bella. He buzzed me in and I took the elevator to his floor and made my way into his apartment without knocking the door.

"Jasper?" I called as I walked through the hallway toward the spacious front room.

"In here, man." He called back. As I look a seat on the couch facing the recliner he sat in, he reached into a little cool box he kept at the side of it and pulled out a bottle of beer, handing it to me without taking his eyes off the television. I noticed that he had clearly not been for a shower today. He wore a pair of loose grey jogging bottoms and no top. His long-ish curly hair was ruffled and messy from sleep.

I wasn't sure what he was watching. Some kind of crappy sitcom, I think. I had never seen it before, but he looked pretty into it. I looked at my watch – 12.27pm. Two thoughts ran through my head in tandem – It was a bit early to start drinking and I would give Jasper until 12.30pm to finish watching his sitcom before I turned the flat screen off, unable to bare any more of the terrible acting.

I shrugged the idea of it being too early for drinking, twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a swig of the cold liquid. With that the ending music to the sitcom started to play and Jasper turned the flat screen off, swivelling his recliner round so he could face me without actually turning his head.

"What's the problem then?" He asked. Straight to the point. There was no small talk with Jasper. It was a given that he knew that there was something wrong with me today. It was all over my expression and the way I just turned up to his home so abruptly. But usually Jasper had these freaky notions when I was annoyed or anxious about something. He has always been able to talk to me about anything.

"It's Bella…" I started.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper was nearly as protective of Bella as I was and sat up abruptly in his chair, leaning in my direction. I was sure I could see a hint of worry in his eyes.

"She's fine… It's just, something happened after the party last night."

Jasper stared at me, encouraging me to continue.

"I don't know… Bella and I, we kind of…almost kissed." I spoke, but it sounded more of a question than an answer to Jaspers inquisitive stare.

"So…you didn't kiss her?"

"No."

"Well I have to say Edward, you're a stupid fuck for not snatching the opportunity! How many times have you heard people telling you that you and Bella should be together?"

"No, Jasper. She's my friend, she always has been, and I want her to _always_ be. I think I might have seriously fucked things up though."

"Go on…" He said, taking another beer from the cool box

"Well, this morning, I was really awkward between us both. I think it's because I am starting to have feelings for her…as more than a friend."

"Ever thought of telling her?"

"Of course I've _thought_ about it. But imagine what that could do? I don't know if she feels the same way towards me. It was her who broke off before we could kiss last night. And I don't want anything to ruin our friendship. I don't know what I would do without Bella."

"When did you start feeling like this toward her?" Jasper enquired.

"About two weeks after I moved in with her. And last night at the party, she looked so beautiful, I couldn't take my eyes off her all night."

"I know, Alice picked up on that. She said that you 'adore' her when she saw that you let her dance on your feet." Jasper chuckled, remembering the scene. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle at how we must have looked. "So, why now? You've known her forever, Edward, why are your feelings just coming out now?" He continued.

To be honest, I wasn't really sure why I had just started to feel this way recently. I have always loved Bella, but I didn't realise I was _in _love with her until a few weeks ago. Had I been in love with Bella my whole life and just not realised?

"I don't know." I answered him honestly.

"So, you've just come to your senses then." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah…I guess. Maybe its because I'm with her all the time now that we live together that its become more apparent to me."

"Yeah, maybe, bro…"

I was about to ask Jasper what I should do with the situation when his buzzer rang out in the hallway.

"I'm not expecting anybody…" Jasper said, confusion stricken across his face. He stood up and made his way to the hall. I head a muffled conversation and then he hurriedly walked back into the room.

"Shit, man. It's Alice. I didn't know she was coming over! I'm need to take a shower. Let her in when she gets here…and put away the open beer bottles. I don't want her knowing we've been drinking today." He rushed the words as he made his way back out the room and into the shower room.

I looked down at my bottle – with only a few swigs from the neck missing – and then to the collection of three bottles that surrounded Jaspers recliner. I laughed quietly as I bent down to pick up the bottles and take them to the sink. I poured out the remains of each bottle and put the bottles into the bin, covering them with an old newspaper.

With that I heard a light knock on the door, and made my way into the hall. I lightly knocked on the shower room door to let Jasper know Alice was here as I walked past.

"Edward! Just the man I'm looking for!" Alice chimed as I opened the front door. Alice stood in front of me with her short brown hair flicking out in every direction. She wore light jeans and a white blouse and a denim waistcoat on top. Even though she wore heels, she was no more than 5"3.

"Uh…Come in, Alice." I said stepping aside so she could enter. "Jasper is just taking a shower, he shouldn't be long." I said as we walked toward the front room.

"It's okay. I need to talk to you first anyway, Edward." She smiled as she sat down on the sofa beside me.

"You do? How did you know I was here?" I asked inquisitively.

"Don't know. Just had a feeling I'd find you here." She shrugged.

It was fair to say, the little woman did confuse me. But I let it slide, interested in what it was she needed to talk to me for.

"So, what's up then, Alice?" I asked, leaning back into the sofa.

"Well, I was actually just wondering where you live."

"Where _I _live…?"

"Yeah! Well, more where Bella lives. I was going to visit her today." She smiled. Alice was always happy, it made me wonder what it was about her life that allowed her to be so happy all the time. I nodded thankful that little Alice would be able to talk to Bella.

I wasn't sure if Bella would confide in Alice, but maybe she would. Bella was pretty closed off. I was the only person she would really talk to. Well, me and her father, Charlie, but I assumed a situation like this would not be a topic either Charlie or Bella would be comfortable conversing about.

I made my way over to Jaspers desk on the other side of the room to grab a paper and pen to write down the address for Alice.

"So, how are _you_ feeling today, Edward?" She asked from the sofa. I was sure I heard her emphasis 'you'.

"I'm fine thank you, Alice. You alright? Did you have a good time at the party last night?" I asked without turning around, taking my time to write down the address.

"Yeah, I had a lovely evening. Did Bella enjoy herself?" I heard her stand up and walk across the room. I turned to face her, seeing her gazing out of Jasper high-rise flat window.

"Yeah…I think she did. I didn't get the chance to speak to her much this morning."

"I'm sure she did. She looked like she was having a great time dancing with you. Even though she can't dance!" She chirped. I only managed a smile in response handing her the paper with my address on it.

"So what's with _your _long face Edward?" She smiled, pinching one of my cheeks lightly.

"Nothing!" I said, pulling her hand away from my face.

"Sure, sure, Edward." She said slowly as she made her way back to the sofa. It was strange how Alice seemed to 'know' things. Although, maybe my face was just obviously showing I was upset.

With that Jasper entered the room fully primped and proper now, greeting Alice as he made his way to the sofa to sit beside her.

I listened to their conversations about last night quietly until after about a half hour Alice stood up, announcing to Jasper that she was going to visit Bella. I said goodbye to her and watched as she and Jasper made their way out to the hall.

"Let's go for beers." I said as Jasper walked back into the front room. Jasper only nodded in response, grabbing his coat from the hanger and turning again toward the front door.

**

* * *

**

Please review! :)


	6. Jacob

**Hey guys. Ive noticed in the traffic for this story that its had quite a few hits! So thank you all for reading, and thank you to those who have marked it for updates etc. I'm saddened to only have 4 reviews though. If you like or dislike anything please let me know. I am happy for annonymous reviwes too, so if you dont have an account, don't let that stop you! It just means I wont be able to reply to you.**

**But anyway... This chapter is Bellas POV and its what she done on Saturday while Edward was out with Jasper.**

**Lemons in this chapter ;)**

6

Jacob

_Bella_

I sat alone with my thoughts in my little apartment, running over all of the feelings that I'd experienced toward Edward over the past few days. How I would watch him as he walked across the room, or how I examined his deep, red lips as he spoke. And then, the denouement – last night – the 'almost kiss'.

Even though Edward and I had been friends for most of our lives, I had never had these feelings before. It had to be because we lived together now, and, being honest, I hadn't had a proper boyfriend for years. Maybe I was just sex-deprived and lonely?

All afternoon, as I made lunch – which I couldn't face eating - and watched television, I caught myself glancing toward my cell. Maybe if I had a little fun with someone else, fulfil my need for sex – if that's what it was - my crazy feelings toward Edward would subside. I glanced and my phone once more, toying with my ideas. Finally I gave in and looked through my phonebook for the one person I knew I could depend on if I needed something like this. Jacob Black.

Jacob and I had known each other for a few years. I met him when I was on my lunch break at work one day.

-Flashback-

He was delivering new office equipment to Jenks' offices and I was sitting outside eating lunch on one of the rare sunny days Forks has. I was enjoying watching the men haul huge boxes from the back of the van and take them inside. I caught him looking over at me a few times too. He was tall, easily over six foot, with longish black hair and had perfect white teeth that stood out against his russet coloured skin that covered well defined muscles. When my lunch hour was up I had to drag myself away from the bench to go back inside. Just as I reached the doors to the building I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jacob." He said, smiling widely at me. I couldn't help but blush and smile back.

"I'm Bella." Was all I managed to say back to him.

"You live around here?"

"Uh yeah, I live in Forks. Are you from here, too?" I asked, still sort of embarrassed.

Before he had the chance to reply, Angela the receptionist was by my side.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Mr Jenks has called down to see where you were, I told him you were just on your way up." She said, with that 'sorry-to-ruin-the-moment' kind of look on her face and tone in her voice.

"Thanks, Ang." I smiled and turned back to Jacob. I was about to say goodbye to him, but before I could I noticed him stuff his hand into his jeans pocket.

"You better get back to work, I need too as well. But, call me?" He said as he handed me a small business card with his name and number on it.

"Sure." I smiled before turning and heading back into the offices. As I reached the stairs, I turned to look back through the glass doors leading outside, and coincidently he seemed to look back at that same moment. I smiled and blushed, looking away quickly and making my way upstairs.

-Real Time-

Jacob and I went on a few dates after that. But I soon found out he was a womanising man whore, who has probably slept with more women than he had hot dinners.

I knew if I called him and asked to meet up, he would no doubt say yes. And it wasn't that I was so irresistible, it was more the fact that he just loved sex.

There was no doubt about it, Jacob was beautiful, sexy and flirtatious, but I could never have a relationship with a guy like that. Not that he would, even if I did. Jacob could probably get his pick of any girl with his looks.

I plucked up the courage to call Jacob, and nervously asked him to meet up with me for lunch. He agreed and we arranged to meet up at 2pm at Felicity's Restaurant. Felicity's wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't too cheap either. I think this is where Jacob took his dates, because it was where he had taken me on the two previous dates I'd had with him.

I made my way upstairs and picked out a more appropriate outfit. I chose a pair of brown trousers and a cream blouse. It was nice but not too nice, it was only a lunch date...which would hopefully lead to afternoon, meaningless sex.

As I made my way downstairs I head a knock at the door. When I opened it I saw it was Alice.

"You're going out?" She asked. _Well hello to you too _I thought. She looked slightly distressed, her eyes were widened and mouth slightly open.

"Uh, yeah, in a while. But come in for a bit." I gestured her inside and she followed the direction of my arm pointing to the living room.

"Everything okay, Alice?" I was kind of freaked out by the tiny woman. She stood motionless in my little front room, looking out of the window.

"Who are you going out with?" She asked, turning to face me.

"Uhh…I'm going to meet a friend, Jacob." I said, turning to try and hide a blush and walking toward to the kitchen.

"What about Edward?" She asked, unmoving from the middle of the room. _What about him? _I thought. She really was freaky.

"What about him?"

"Does he know you're going out with Jacob?"

"Edward isn't my boyfriend." It was harder than I expected to say that sentence. But it was true. He wasn't my boyfriend, and had nothing to do with who I went out with.

"But…" I'm sure I heard her mumble something that sounded like _'_last night'. What was she on about?

"Alice…what is going on? Why are you here?" I didn't mean to sound like I wasn't happy with Alice coming round. Alice was nice, and I would have enjoyed her visit more if she hadn't have been so weird.

"It's nothing. You shouldn't go out with this guy though. From what I hear, he's no good for you. No good for any woman." She knew Jacob?

"Yeah, he's just a friend. It's okay. How did you know where I lived?"

"I met Edward at Jaspers this morning. There was something bothering him…" She added in at the end.

"Oh yeah?" I asked, nonchalantly. Knowing exactly what was wrong with Edward. He was confused at my almost kissing him last night. But he almost kissed me too right?

"Yeah, he said something about you two not talking much this morning, you should talk to him." What had Edward actually told Alice? Probably not that much knowing him.

"Yeah, I wasn't in the mood for talking, had a bit of a sore head from all the wine last night." I lied. Alice seemed to know I was lying as she gave me a knowing look. She nodded, smiled and made her way to the front door and I followed her out.

"It was nice to see you again, Bella. Call me if you need to talk." She chirped, her tone lighter than what it had been a few moments ago.

"Sure, Alice. Thanks from coming around. I'll get your number from Jasper. See you!" I said as she walked down the hallway. I shut the door, and realised it was already half past one and grabbed the first coat I could lay my hands on and made my way down to the Volvo.

Twenty minutes later, I parked near Felicity's and made my way to the restaurant. Jacob wasn't there yet so I picked a table and waited for him, nervously.

It was twenty past two when he arrived. I was just about to leave when I noticed his huge frame walk through the front door.

As much as Jacob was a womaniser, he actually was a nice guy. He apologised for being late, blaming something going wrong with his car. He also told me he was glad I hadn't left.

We talked easily over lunch about an array of subject. Work, family, the usual. Jacob hadn't got any less sexy since the last time I'd seen him. If anything his muscles were bigger. They weren't that creepy steroid kind of muscle. They were just big and defined, and his t-shirt had to stretch to fit around the top of his biceps.

By the time our lunch came and since we had talked for such a long time, which to be honest was unlike the Jacob I'd known previously, it was already after five.

As we walked down the street I awaited him asking me back to his apartment, but I never came. We got to my Volvo and for the first time since I met Jacob today I felt nervous and awkward.

"You look beautiful today, Bella." He smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. And instantly started leaning in closer to me. I felt myself raise into my tip toes so I could reach him more easily and soon enough our lips locked together. Jacob held the chaste kiss for a few moments then let go, pulling away, leaving me wanting more.

"Look, I would ask you round to my apartment, but its being refurbished this week, and there are still workers there…" Jacob said, looking slightly embarrassed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"Sure, its fine. How about you come round to my place for a while?" I asked, knowing that this is what he wanted me to ask. He agreed and I told him to follow my Volvo back to my apartment in his own car. As I drove home in my car, alone, I thought about what I was doing. But this was the first time I'd thought about Edward since I met up with Jacob today. So maybe this was what I needed. I knew he would be out all night anyway, and we had had 'partners' round before when the other was in. He had Tanya in last Sunday.

When we finally reached the apartment, Jacob and I rushed inside and I fumbled trying to find my key while Jacob kissed my neck. This, forward, Jacob was more like the one I knew.

When I finally got the door open Jacob was already starting to unbutton my blouse. When we made it to my room, I shut the door and marvelled at his naked torso. Jacob lay me down on the bed and held his weight above me. We held each others gaze for a few moments before Jacob leant in and kissed me passionately. His lips were warm, and I wrapped my fingers into his shaggy hair, pulling him closer. Our tongues danced around one another and I felt Jacobs hand massage my breast which made me moan involuntarily.

I pulled my hands from his hair, and pushed them down toward his pants. I could already feel him becoming hard underneath the denim as I unbuttoned them. At the same time, he undid the button on my trousers and they were off in a second. He had had a lot of practice at that, I'm sure.

I gripped his length in my hands and rubbed it up and down a few times making him groan at my touch. He flitted his huge hand down to my heat and inserted a single finger and started to pump in and out, soon after inserting another finger. He used his thumb to press and circle on my little bundle of nerves making me close my eyes and bite on my bottom lip to try and stifle a groan. A few minutes later I felt his remove his fingers and place the tip of his length at my opening. I gasped as he pushed in all the way slowly before he quickly removed the full, thick length, only to replace it a split second later.

As he pumped in an out I closed my eyes and involuntary imaginations of Edward above me, pumping in an out, came into my head. I couldn't get them to subside and it was bringing me closer and closer to a climax the more I thought about Edward.

I knew at that point that this was all wrong. This isn't what I wanted. I opened my eyes, and looked at Jacob's concentrated face above me. I told him lustfully that I was going to climax soon and played along, adding in little moans here and there, not feeling at all satisfied anymore. That is, until I shut my eyes and images of Edward came into my mind.

During the act, I thought about what I would do about my feelings for Edward. They were obviously stronger than I'd thought. I decided the best thing to do, would to be just to talk to him, about last night, the almost kiss. Find out how he felt about it...and take it from there.

Soon Jacob climaxed, and I faked my own at the same time. The good thing about Jacob was he didn't wait around after sex. He didn't want to 'cuddle' which would have annoyed me if I didn't want to just get him out of my house right now.

He made some half-assed excuse about the men refurbishing his flat finishing soon and he had to pay them. We put our clothes back on and I tried to brush down my knotted curls. We walked downstairs and Jacob gave me a chaste kiss.

Just at that, the front door opened and Edward stood in the doorway, catching a full on view of Jacob and I kissing. I pulled away and blushed furiously.

"See you around, Bells." Jacob said, as he stepped around Edward and left. Edward still stood in the doorway, looking anywhere but at me.

"Edward…" I sighed as he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked past me and straight to the kitchen. I followed behind him, not sure what to say. I didn't want him to know about Jacob. I didn't want him to know what I'd done. But he did, and I didn't know what to do about it.

I watched as Edward poured himself a glass of water and make his way toward me.

"Good day?" He asked, with no emotion in his voice.

"Edward, I…Can we talk?" I asked nervously.

"I'm not in the mood. I've got a sore head. Later." He said, again with a deadpan tone in his voice.

Edward walked past me and made his way upstairs and went straight to his room.

I didn't hear from him the rest of the evening.

* * *

**Okay this chapter was a little shorter, sorry about that! Next chapter will be Edward POV and it will include what happened when he was out with Jasper :P**

**Please review, they mean a lot and really inspire me to write faster for you guys! It doesn't take long! :P Thanks!**


	7. Sarah

Alright. I just want to start off by apologising profusely for the length of time it takes to update! And I'd also like to apologise to any of you who dont think my chapters are long enough. I'll try my best to make them longer for you...but in turn, that will probably mean it will take even longer for me to update! Argh, I can't win!

**So this chapter is what Edward done on Saturday when Bella was with Jacob. **

**I've also started to include which day along with whos POV each chapter is from. Hopefully this will stop any confusion, as I can see more chapters like this in future.**

**Enjoy**

7

Sarah

_Edward - Saturday_

Since Jasper had already hit the bottle this morning, we took my Mercedes to Port Angeles. I couldn't stop thinking about little Alice, I couldn't help but think she knew more than what she was letting on. Why did she think Bella would _need _someone to talk to today?

"Did you tell Alice anything about me and Bella when you were on the intercom to her before she came upstairs?" I asked Jasper, trying to think of any way she could have known.

"Nope. I asked her how she knew where I lived and she told me she asked Emmett." Jasper answered. I knew he was telling the truth, it wasn't in Jaspers nature to lie. That, and also he was a terrible liar. I wondered for a moment why Alice hadn't asked Emmett just to give her my address? I only nodded in response to Jasper. Alice had only met Bella for a few hours last night and I couldn't come to understand why she was being to forward about their friendship. Having Alice work for me for the past few years let me know that there was no malicious act coming from her wanting to be Bella's friend, it was just a little strange.

Jasper must have noted I wasn't really in the mood for talking as he rolled down his window a little and turned up the stereo. I wasn't really in the mood to listen to music either, but I didn't want to be unpleasant company to keep so I kept my mouth shut and eyes on the road…and mind on Bella.

The ride to Port Angeles was an abundance of winding country roads. I'd driven these roads many times and knew them well. We cruised along easily in the Mercedes, never really reaching above 50mph due to the winding roads. I could see we were close to Port Angeles when the water ahead of us became visible. A new song came on the radio and Jasper leaned forward to turn up the volume on the stereo. I listened to the booming music for a few moments and tried to enjoy it, but then decided that I wanted to keep my hearing intact, so I pulled my right hand from the wheel and flicked my eyes to the little stereo in the dashboard to return the music to the previous volume.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted, pointing forward.

I instinctively looked at Jasper before looking back at the road. His face was not like his own, it was a mask of fear and shock.

As I looked back up, horror filled my chest when I realised that I was about to take the next corner far too quickly. I slammed my foot down on the break to try and stop the car from hitting the corner at 50mph, though doing so made the car skid across the road, spinning in circles as it done so. As the car spun across to the other side of the road, I caught a glimpse of a red blur coming in our direction.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. I seemed to have time to look over at Jasper who was now pulling his arms up to cover his face, shielding his features from the worst of the impact. I looked out of the window to my left and noticed the red blur was closer than before. I managed to catch a glimpse of a young woman inside the red blur, which I new realised was a car. Her face mirrored what I had seen of Jaspers.

Moments later the red car ploughed into the back of my Mercedes. I felt myself jolt forward and the strain of the seatbelt holding me in my seat.

After the Mercedes slid across the road from the sudden impact, we tumbled into the ditch at the side of the road. The Mercedes rolled over and came to a halt upside down.

Silence filled the car.

***

I don't know exactly how long passed before I was able to speak. I'm not sure if I blacked out or not. But when I was able to speak, it felt like I had been holding my breath.

"You alright?" I asked Jasper, breathlessly.

"Fuck sake, Edward! You're so messed up about this stuff with Bella you managed to crash your fucking car!" he said with hoarseness in his voice. He was probably right.

"Right, lets get out." My door was jammed shut, but Jasper managed to get out his door and I crawled out that way too. The car was ruined, the hood was crumpled, wind shield cracked, and the rear had caved from impact. I couldn't bear to look at it. My Mercedes was beyond help. I flexed my arms and walked with Jasper up to the side of the road.

It wasn't until we reached the roadside that I remembered the red blur. The red car. The woman inside. My eyes searched frantically across the other side of the road. In the trees, a few hundred meters away, I noticed a flash of red.

"Jasper!" I called as I started to run as fast as I could toward the trees. Jasper quickly followed behind me, remembering at the same time exactly what had happened in the crash. As I reached the red car, I noticed the hood of it was smashed in. I quickly gathered that this was where it had hit the back of my Mercedes. I ran do the buckled driver side door and managed to pull it open.

Fear wrenched in my gut when I seen head hanging limp on her shoulder, eyes closed. I didn't know what to say or do to her. I gently put my hand over her wrist and let my fingers rest on her pulse would be.

My heart began to race for a few moments. Until it instantly slowed as I felt her steady beat beneath my fingers. I shook her shoulder gently, still unable to speak until her eyes began to flutter. She took a few moments to focus her eyesight. But she soon laid her eyes upon mines.

"Are you…okay?" I asked nervously, hoping that she was fine. As quickly looked over her, her face and body, she seemed to be okay from here, but there was no way I could be certain.

"I'm fine…I think." She said, a tiny smile rising at the corners of her mouth. She leant down to unclip her seatbelt and pushed her right hand up to me. I took it carefully and helped her from the ruined car. She stood up but never took her hand from mines as she flexed her arms and legs.

"I think I'll make it." She smiled. "I'm Sarah." This time she shifted her hand in mines so we were shaking hands.

"I'm Edward. Look, I'm so sorry. I took my eyes off the road. Don't worry about your car, I will buy you another." My words came out rushed as I looked into the green eyes of the brunette woman.

"Edward, I'm a believer that things in life happen for a reason." She didn't elaborate anymore on what she had said, but she pulled a beautiful smile then turned to Jasper. "And you're okay too…?" Implying for Jasper to introduce himself.

"Jasper. And yeah, I'm fine." He smiled politely and turned to make his way back to the roadside. I gestured for Sarah to follow after him, following closely behind her. Once we reached the side of the road I pulled out my cell and called road traffic accident cover. They arrived within the hour – which was quicker than I expected considering we were on a back road to Port Angeles.

The man had a quick look over the Merc and qualified my fears. It was a write off. Couldn't be saved. The men managed to get the car onto the back of their tow truck then determined the same for Sarah's car, towing it onto the back of their truck too. They gave us all a ride into Port Angeles and offered to bring another car around to my house within a few days until I was able to buy another, I refused, knowing that I would probably buy another one before they brought round the courtesy car.

"Look Sarah, don't bother putting any of this on your insurance. I will get you a new car. I promise."

"I believe you Edward." Sarah smiled at me again. She had piercing green eyes and short brown hair that was styled in a bob around her oval face. She was tall and slim and wore clothes that accented her shape.

When we arrived in Port Angeles Sarah and I exchanged numbers and I assured her I would call her tomorrow about getting her a new car.

"Although I'm sorry the crash ruined your car, I'm not sorry I met you, Edward." She smiled as she made her way to the road edge and called on a taxi. She slipped into the back seat and the car pulled away, Sarah gave me a slight smile and little wave.

Once the car was out of sight I turned to Jasper and he shrugged, heading straight for Tahoe's Bar. There wasn't _that _much here, definitely superior to Forks but very inferior to the likes of Seattle. In Port Angeles there were about two streets that had sporadically placed shops and bars. Jasper and I knew that we wouldn't get quality in Port Angeles. So Tahoe's it was - the only place in this tiny town that was actually decent. We made our way to a table in the corner of the room and no sooner than we were sat down a woman came over to our table, holding a pen and a small pad of paper. She looked for a moment at me, then to Jasper and back to me, smiling. She was tall and slim, she had auburn hair a nice smile. She wore a little too much makeup, but there was no doubt she was a pretty girl.

"Any food for you two today, gentlemen?" She seemed to be acting like Tahoe's was more upmarket than it actually was.

"No thanks…Jane, just two beers, please." Jasper said eyeing her name badge and smiling politely. The girl, Jane, was obviously charmed that Jasper had used her name, she smiled widely again at us both and made her way back to the bar. She soon returned, placing a bottle in front of us both and left.

"So…" Jasper said, taking the first swig of his beer.

"So what?" I deadpanned.

"Edward, you hardly said a word since we left Forks, and totalled your car. You've obviously been thinking about stuff. So talk to me." Jasper said, encouraging me to start speaking with an open-hand gesture.

"Bella…" Was all I managed to say. This was the first time I'd thought about her since before the crash.

"For Christ's sake, Edward. I know it's about, Bella. What I mean is, what the hell are you going to do about it?" Jasper said, I heard him mutter _'this is going to be hard work'_ under his breath, but I let it slide.

"Honestly, Jazz, I have no idea. I've been thinking about it for the past hour but I've got nothing." I answered honestly. I knew what I _could_ do. I could ignore my feelings and keep Bella as my friend forever, like it's supposed to be. Or I could risk everything and tell her how I feel. And to be honest I didn't want to do either one.

"Look the way I see it is, you have three options…" I was eager to find out what Jaspers third choice could have been as I could only think of two. "One. You can put your feelings to the side, and never bring them up, go on being friend with Bella and torture yourself for God knows how long. Two. Speak to her. Tell her how you feel. You never know, she might like you too." I couldn't help but let out a tut, knowing that Bella would never feel that way toward me. "Or…Three. You could find a girlfriend. If you have someone else to focus your affection on, these feelings you're having might go away." Jasper finished speaking, leaving me to ponder the three options he proposed to me, and took a long drink from his beer. I picked up my bottle and mimicked him thinking about his third option. Thinking about Sarah. But surely if what I feel for Bella is real, placating them to another woman wouldn't help. Would it?

Jasper and I had another few beers in Tahoe's but soon ordered a taxi to take us home. On the ride home, I kept thinking over the three options that Jasper proposed to me in the bar. Sarah was a sweet girl, and it was clear that I would be seeing more of her. Even if it was to do with getting her a new car. But my mind kept going back to Bella. I'd left her this morning, on the day that we called ours, all because of my stupidity last night. Before we reached Forks, I'd decided what I was going to do. I needed to talk to Bella. Let her know how I felt about her. As Jasper said, _'you never know, she might like you too._' I hung onto those words, hoping and praying that they could come true. Thought I knew my chances were slim. Before I knew it, we were back in Forks. Jasper got out the taxi first at his house and I then ordered it to take me home. I was tired from today's events, but was still eager to see Bella. I made my way upstairs and rustled in my pockets for the front door key.

When I finally found it, I quickly shoved it in the door and swung it open.

There, Bella stood in front of me, with Jacob Black kissing her. As soon as I took in the whole picture, her clothes were different from this morning, her face was slightly flushed and her hair was knotted and messy. I knew exactly what had happened. Bella had slept with Jacob.

"See you around, Bells." Was all he said after they both realised I was in the doorway. He stepped around me, careful not to touch me and hurriedly walked away, down the corridor. I stood still in the doorway, looking around the rest of the room, unable to look at Bella who stood directly in front of me.

All the way home from Port Angeles I had tried to convince myself that she could share the feelings that I have toward her. Just to have them ripped out from under me in the worst possible way. By Jacob Black.

"Edward…" she sighed as I stepped in and closed the door slowly behind me. I couldn't answer her, so I walked straight by and into the kitchen. I could tell she was following behind me. I poured myself a glass of water to try and calm myself down.

"Good day?" I asked. The emotion was nil in my voice. I didn't even bother to turn from the sink to face her.

"Edward, I…Can we talk?" I could hear the nerves in her voice.

"I'm not in the mood. I've got a sore head. Later." I managed to blurt out, in a monotone voice. I walked past her, still not able to look her in the eye and went straight upstairs to my room.

I lay on my bed, running over what I had just witnessed downstairs. I didn't leave my room the rest of the evening. But I did find myself looking at a certain phone number in my cell phone at various times that night – Sarah.

* * *

**Please review :)**.


	8. Cars

**a/n: Argh, okay.. I AM SO SORRY. It has been a while, again, and I cant do anything but say sorry. Im not even going to waste your time with my lame excuses.**

**Ive done my best to try and make this chapter longer for you :)**

**Chapter contains some lemons, hope you enjoy.**

8

Cars

_Bella – Saturday Night/Sunday_

Surely telling Edward tomorrow would not have the same effect? He had just witnessed Jacob and I kissing, and telling him my feelings tomorrow would surely have him confused. Could it wait until tomorrow? Or should I knock on his door tonight?

I toyed with these two ideas for an immeasurable amount of time. I sat in the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a large glass, sipping at the rose coloured substance.

After my second glass, I had worked up enough courage and decided to speak to Edward tonight. I made my way out of the kitchen to the hall. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I took a deep breath and started to make my way up. It wasn't until I was around half way up that I realised I was tip-toeing. Then, when I reached Edwards bedroom door, I silently held my breath and leant my ear to it. I couldn't hear much, quiet music was about it. I raised my hand to I could knock, but felt myself pause before I could. I couldn't bring myself to knock the wooden door.

I stood there silently for the next five minutes or so before tip-toeing away again to my own room. I closed my bedroom door behind my and let out a sigh. I was such an idiot. Why did everything always go wrong for me?

I made my way over to my bed and flopped down on top of the covers. I couldn't help but think of myself attempting to knock on Edwards' door. He and I were so close and have always been able to talk about anything. But when talking to him really matters, I couldn't bring myself to do it. My feelings for Edward were seriously starting to fuck things up.

Though I couldn't stop my mind from roaming back to the feelings I had earlier. The feelings that ran through me when I thought of Edward thrusting into me the way Jacob had. How when I closed my eyes it _was_ Edward on top of me.

My body started to remember those feelings and I could feel my centre become warmer. I quickly shimmied out of my clothes and jumped under the covers, keeping Edward on my mind.

I closed my eyes and thought of him, laying his weight perfectly above me, holding his member at my opening just before slowly pushing inside. I thought of Edwards' size filling me deep inside and then him pulling out, only to thrust back in again within a second.

I travelled my hand slowly down my stomach and underneath the cotton of my panties. As soon as my fingers reached my core I could feel my arousal between my legs. I started to move slow circular movements around my little bundle of nerves. All the while, keeping my eyes closed and imagining Edward pulling in and out of me.

I pulled my left hand up to my breasts, pulling and teasing my left nipple, imagining Edwards mouth and tongue running over the hardened nub, lightly teasing with his teeth every now and then.

I could feel my release coming soon. Those little tell-tale signs were there. I could feel my insides starting to contract, and my body slightly quivering from pleasure. I increased the speed on the circular motions I had on my bundle of nerves, imagining Edward coming to his release at the same time as me. I could see his face above mines, how his hair would hang forward over the light sheen of perspiration on his brow. His eyebrows were ever so slightly pulled together in the middle.

Then my inner walls contracted. I found my release. I grabbed onto the bed sheets and felt my body pulsate. I let out heavy pants, trying my best not to allow any moans to escape, but I couldn't help it. The orgasm lasted longer than any other I'd had before, and was by far the most intense.

When I finally came down from my high, I felt my heart racing and tried to even out my breathing, listening to see if I had caused any unrest to Edward. What if he heard me? I decided to try not to think about that, for now.

As I closed my eyes and pulled the covers up around my shoulders, I thought of Edward, until I finally fell asleep. I dreamt about him too.

***

When I woke up in the morning the sun was shining. Again, one of those rare days in Forks. For a moment, I was absorbed by a sort of giddiness that there was actually sunshine outside today, but then I quickly remembered that I didn't want to go anywhere apart from hide under my covers. Remembering that Edward had witnessed me with Jacob yesterday made my stomach turn involuntarily.

After a few minutes thinking about getting up, I finally done it. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom. It was only 8am, so it was still relatively early, for a Sunday anyway. And I was in no rush to go downstairs and see Edward anyway.

I stayed in the shower as long as I could, but soon the hot water started to subside and it was time for me to get out. After brushing my teeth my made my way back to my room, putting on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before letting out a long sigh and making my way to the stairs.

I hesitated slightly at the living room door, my hand on the knob, unsure if I could, or even wanted to open it. I listened for a moment, but there was no noise, so I opened it slightly peeking my head around the corner.

Thankfully Edward wasn't up yet, and I could get started on making breakfast. I thought about making a big fry up, as a means of saying "_I'm sorry, please forgive me."_ But decided on making Edwards favourite, waffles.

I thought for a moment where the waffle machine would be hidden, and after a little deliberation, I decided it was probably in the cupboard under the sink. As I opened the cupboard door, a few pots came crashing out to the floor. I tried, unsuccessfully, to catch them. Then I rummaged around in the deep cupboard to find the item I was looking for.

"Found you." I muttered quietly to myself when I finally placed my hands of the waffle maker. As I stood up to plug it into the wall, I got a fright when I realised Edward was behind me. He was already dressed. He wore light denims and a white polo-shirt. I had to pull my eyes away from him before I started to stare.

"Oh! Edward! You scared me, I didn't hear you come in." I said, unable to look him in the eye. I turned back around and plugged the machine into the wall.

"Sorry, I _did_ say good morning. You must not have heard." There was no emotion in his voice as he spoke this morning.

"Hm. Well anyway," I said, changing the subject in a hope to cheer him up or _something_ "I'm making waffles…your favourite." I smiled at him as I finished speaking, but he didn't return it.

"I'm not staying for breakfast this morning, Bella. I need to go…do stuff."

"What stuff?"

"I need to buy a new car." It took me a minute to answer. I stood thinking about the words he had just said. A new car? What had happened? And surely buying a new car would provoke some kind of emotions? Happiness, sadness, excitement… but nothing. Nada.

"Why?" Was all I managed to ask.

"It's a long story." Edward said, as he turned to switch the flat screen on.

"Well I have time." I stated, wrapping up the cord for the waffle maker to put it back in its place under the sink since Edward didn't want breakfast.

"I crashed, yesterday. I need to buy Sarah a new car too." Sarah? "I crashed the Mercedes into her car. I said I would buy her a new one today. Anyway, I'm going to meet her now. I can take your Volvo, right?" The way he asked was if I had no choice. Not that I would say no, and to be honest it was technically his Volvo, not mines.

"Sure," was all I managed to say, I was going to ask more about his crash but he was already heading for the door.

"Great. See you." He was out the door before I had the chance.

"Bye." I whispered to myself as I heard the front door slam behind him as he exited the flat.

_Edward – Sunday_

At about 8am I was woken up by the sound of Bella turning on the shower. I lay in my bed, thinking about her what had happened last night. I felt stupid for even thinking that Bella would return the feelings that I had for her. But maybe Jasper was right; maybe I needed someone to placate my feelings to. I had spent a lot of last night going over in my mind about everything, including Sarah. There was no doubt that I was attracted to her, she was a beautiful girl. But could I really push aside my feelings that were to apparent for Bella?

I decided to text Sarah to make plans for meeting up today. I wasn't really bothered about buying her a new car. She drove a Suzuki Swift, which wouldn't cost _that _much to replace. It was replacing my Mercedes SLS AMG that hurt the most. Hurt my bank account anyway.

_Sarah, hope you're awake. Just wondered what time you'd like me to pick you up at today? Edward._

Within a few minutes my phone vibrated, alerting me to Sarah's reply.

_Hi Edward! How about around 10? Should I meet you somewhere? Sarah x_

I couldn't help it but my eyes were drawn to the single 'x' she left at the end of her text.

_I can pick you up if you like? I can use my other car today._

I felt a little smug letting Sarah know that I had another car, even if it was just the Volvo. Though doing this also meant I'd have to ask Bella if I could use it. Surely she wouldn't mind? Things had only become so tense we were unable to talk, but that wouldn't make her stop me from using the car, right?

_Sure, pick me up at 17 Tanners Ave, Forks in about an hour? See you soon x_

I decided it was time to get out of bed and go shower. I had heard Bella leave the bathroom a few minutes ago, so knowing she was now downstairs I made my way to shower.

When I stepped in, I almost jumped out of my skin. The water was freezing cold. Damn it. Bella had used all the hot water, again. I began to realise more and more that the only thing holding me to this shitty flat was her. Would I be able to stay here much longer? Especially if I were going to try and distance myself from her.

After a quick wash in the arctic shower, I darted to my room to dry off and put some clothes on. I roughly dried my hair and made my way downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, Bella was on her hands and knees searching in the cupboard under the sink. I couldn't help but stare at her rear for a few moments, before I had to pull my eyes away.

"Good morning." I said, quietly. She didn't answer, so just stood quietly, wondering whether to speak again.

"Oh! Edward! You scared me, I didn't hear you come in." She said, with fright on her face as she turned around.

I looked to her hands, she was holding the waffle maker. She was going to make waffles. My favourite. I felt bad for a moment and having to tell Bella I wasn't staying for breakfast, but soon pushed these feelings aside as I remembered her with Jacob last night.

After a short, tense conversation with her I left and was on my way to pick up Sarah.

I knew my way around Forks well, as this is where I'd been brought up, so finding Sarah's address was easy. Once I had parked up outside, I made my way to her front door. I let out a quick sigh just before I rang the doorbell of her suburban home.

"Just coming!" I heard her call from inside, and a few seconds later she opened the door. "Hi, Edward!" She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, she seemed so happy, even though I had just wrote off her car yesterday. I could have even killed her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, you…uhh…ready to go?" I slapped myself mentally for mumbling but she didn't seem to notice.

"Sure, I'll get my coat." She made her way back inside, and I made my way back to the Volvo. A few moments later, Sarah and I were on our way to Seattle.

Our conversation was easy on the long drive to Seattle. She told me about her family and friends and how she had moved to Forks last year from Canada. She told me about her younger bothers who attended Dartmouth.

"So, your Mercedes…that cant be cheap to replace right?" She was right, but I didn't want to tell her exactly how much. Exactly $240,000.

"Yeah, a fair amount." I answered with a smile. I didn't want to tell her exactly how much in case she thought I was flaunting my money. Thankfully she didn't press any further, and moved on to the next topic.

At about 1.30pm we arrived at the Suzuki dealership in Seattle. It didn't take long to find the Swift, and sign the papers.

"Are you sure this is okay, Edward?" She asked, just before signing on the dotted line.

"Of course, I ruined your car, this is the least I can do." I rebutted.

"But my car was a few years older than this new model, it will cost less."

"Sarah, just sign the paper, honestly, its fine." I smiled and she returned it, turning her face to the paper to sign delicately on the line.

After arranging a pick up date for the Suzuki, we made out way down to get something to eat. I took her to _Antonio's_, which done the best Italian food in Seattle.

As we waited on out food, Sarah struck up a conversation that I'd wished she hadn't.

"So, do you live alone then, Edward?" She asked, taking a sip from her water. She looked up at me through dark, thick eyelashes.

"No, I share an apartment with my friend…Bella." I noticed for a brief second that she wasn't expecting me to live with another woman, but after a moment she regained her perfect smile and lifted her glass to take another sip.

Thankfully Sarah didn't say anything more about Bella, and it stopped me from having to think about her for the rest of the evening. It was strange thinking that everyday in life I had thought about Bella for some reason or another, but today, when I was with Sarah I hadn't really thought about her at all.

Was Jasper right after all then? Maybe finding Sarah will remove my feelings for Bella from my head.

Maybe.

After our meal, we walked out onto the street after I had paid the bill and the cold air enveloped us. As we walked to where the cab rank was I noticed from the side of my eye that Sarah had wrapped her arms over her chest. I looked at the thin cardigan she wore on top of a tank-top and instantly removed my own jacket.

"Here…" I said holding my jacket out so she could slip her arms easily inside.

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to slip her arms into the jacket. She pulled the front together and I could tell she was grateful to be in the warm confined of the over-sized jacket.

"You're welcome." I said, now aware of how cold it actually was. I twisted one hand inside the other to try and keep my fingers warm – _so much for it coming into summer _I thought to myself.

Sarah seemed to notice that I held my hands together and reached out to pull them apart. At first I wasn't sure what she was doing, but it soon became apparent when she wound her fingers through mine and pulled the long sleeve of my jacket over our woven hands.

We exchanged a slight glance and smiled, but maintained an easy silence until we reached a cab and slid inside, still holding hands.

"17 Tanners Avenue, Forks, please." I leant forward toward the driver when telling him Sarah's address. As soon as we were on our way through the busy streets of Seattle, Sarah moved her other hand around our already woven others.

"Thank you for a lovely day, Edward." She said, looking up at me. She was sat right beside me, I could feel the heat from her body against mines in the back seat of the cab. Her warm breath washed over me as she spoke and her long eyelashes fluttered slightly, making me want to lean in to kiss her right then.

"You're welcome…It was the very least I could do." I said, remembering the car crash yesterday.

"Well, as I said yesterday, Edward, I believe things happen for a reason." A small smirk picked up at the corner of her mouth and I couldn't help but mimic it. She lay her head on my shoulder for the rest of the drive home. The ride home was over all to soon and she sat up when her street came into view. As the car stopped, she unclipped her seat belt, again I copied her.

Sarah slid across the seats and out of the door and stepped onto the sidewalk.

"Wait here." I said to the driver as I followed behind her.

We walked up to her door and stopped on her porch.

"Thanks again, Edward. I really did have a great day, and that's not just because I got a new car." She jested, grabbing one of my hands with hers, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I had a great time with you too, Sarah. We should do it again sometime." My last sentence wasn't really a question, but my voice made it sound as if it was and a bright smile broke across her face.

"It's a date!" She smiled.

"Great. I will speak to you soon, Sarah. Good night." I turned to leave, but her hand lingered in mines, not letting go. As I turned back around, wondering why she hadn't let go, her lips instantly met mines. She pressed her full lips against mines for a few seconds and then broke away as fast as she had started.

"Yeah, Edward, speak to you soon." She smiled slightly, and turned walking to her front door, she stopped to find her key and I made my way back to the cab. I waited there for a few seconds to make sure she got in okay, and when she pushed her door open, she turned back around to give me a slight wave. I waved back, but I wasn't sure if she could see because it was already dark outside.

I directed the cab back to my apartment, and couldn't help but think about Sarah on the way home. I paid the cab driver, and gave a generous tip, thought I'm not certain as to how much it actually was.

I made my way upstairs and slowly walked along the long corridor to my apartment. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the front door key. I put the key in the door and sighed as thoughts of Bella being on the other side of the door entered my head.

* * *

**Please review. I know I'm not great at updating, but honestly, reviews make all the difference :)**


End file.
